


A Tale of Two Journeys

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, Chosen Queen!Luna, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, M/M, Oracle!Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: She sat back and closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. Cidney took her hand, holding it loosely on the center console, and Luna smiled. This was going to be a good trip.Or, it would have been if the car's engine light hadn't started flashing right before it stalled.





	1. And So Our Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> A story that follow both the journey of the Chosen Queen Lunafreya and her companions as well as the Oracle Noctis and his bodyguard.
> 
> This is a good old fashioned role reversal fic.
> 
> -
> 
> Lunafreya is the person chosen by the crystal, her entourage includes Gentiana, Cidney, and Aranea, all of whom she is dating. Noctis is the Oracle of Tenebrae, with Gladio still as his bodyguard. Ignis takes Aranea's place in the Imperial Army, with some key differences that will show up later. And Prompto is Cid's adopted grandson, working at Hammerhead
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> *edited to be one chaptered story*

“Your highness.” The man at the bottom of the stairs bowed, hand over his chest, before standing straight backed, hands hidden behind his back. “I am Ignis Scientia, Commodore of the Imperial Army and Captain of the Third Army Corps 86th Airborne Unit. I am to be your escort to the Crown City of Lucis, Insomnia,” he said. 

Noctis examined the man in silence for a moment. His accent was unmistakably Tenebraen, though he had never heard of the man, even in passing. He wondered if he grew up in the city below the castle, a commoner, though his mannerism led the prince to believe otherwise. His actions were too formal, too poise, too precise to have lived anywhere but in a high class family. His shield, Gladiolus Amicitia, stood behind him, arms crossed and face passive. He, too, was watching the man closely, as if trying to figure out his motives.

When Noctis spoke, it was in a calm voice, head tilted up just slightly. “I was informed I would be heading to Altissia to form the pact with Princess Lunafreya.”

“There has been a change of plans,” Ignis replied, eyes flitting between the Oracle and his shield. “The Emperor wishes for you to attend the peace treaty before continuing on to Altissia.”

–

“I cannot believe your ma let us drive her car!” Cidney grinned, eyes sparkling and fingers smoothing over the well worn leather of the steering wheel. “This beauty is a classic.”

“I can't believe it still works,” Aranea commented from behind her. “This car is older than me. And probably Geni, too, if she ever told us her real age.”

Gentiana smiled, unamused by the words. “I have told you. I am twenty nine.”

Aranea rolled her eyes, waving a hand dismissively, while Lunafreya and Cidney both smiled in the front of the car.

It was a two day drive to Galdin Quay where they would catch a ferry to Altissia and Luna would not take this trip to meet the Oracle with anyone else. 

The sun was shining down on the four ladies, wind ruffling their hair. Luna caught sight of Aranea pulling her hair back into a high ponytail before wrapping it around and securing it into a loose bun, keeping it from her face. She briefly wondered how the woman could wear such dark colors in their current weather, her deep red t-shirt loosely fitting her body and black jeans hugging her hips. The silver haired lady had once told her her body runs a little cold, and she knew it to be true. Aranea always had cold feet when they shared a bed, and she had a bad habit of putting them on the others.

Gentiana had her own hair loosely braided down her back. Her own outfit was pressed and perfectly tailored to her body. A cream blouse tucked neatly into a deep teal pencil skirt, a style that Luna thought suited the woman perfectly. She was stroking Pryna's head as the dog laid between Aranea and herself, snoozing peacefully.

A glance to Cidney behind the wheel, eyes still bright with awe of being allowed to drive Queen Sylva's beloved Regalia, had Luna smiling wider. The blonde was in light blue jeans and a dark blue tank top, thick black boots on her feet and a backwards turned cap holding her hair down. She flashed Luna a grin when she noticed her staring, winking before turning her eyes back to the road.

Luna's own outfit was soft pinks and whites, a flowy skirt and fitted blouse, low heels for her own comfort. Though she did not mind taller heels, and had to admit there was a certain charm to hearing them clicking on the polished floors of the Citadel, alerting people to her presence, there was no place for them on her journey. Not until she met and preformed the pact ritual with the Oracle, Noctis Lucis Caelum.

It had been years since she last saw the Oracle. Twelve years, to be exact. He was but a mere child, not even officially the Oracle yet. They had kept in contact through letters, Noctis always sending a sample of his favorite stickers, making the young woman smile. Even now, when he was almost twenty years old, he would still place a sticker on the bottom of his letters. Luna would always respond with something of her own; a drawing, a pressed flower, even occasionally a sticker to match his. They had sent each other pictures throughout the years, mostly from birthday events, and Luna was always happy to see how the small and, in her words, exceptionally adorable, child has grown into a fine young man. He was like the little brother she never had, always looking up to her, asking her opinion on certain matters, though nothing too political ever came up in their letters. She wondered if he had been able to indulge in his hobby of fishing lately. He hadn't mentioned it in recent letters.

She sat back and closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. Cidney took her hand, holding it loosely on the center console, and Luna smiled. This was going to be a good trip.

Or, it would have been if the car's engine light hadn't started flashing right before it stalled.

Cidney had managed to pull off to the side of the road when she saw the warning.

“I knew it was too good to be true,” Aranea scowled, slouching down in her seat.

Cidney cast her a glare before hopping out of the car, popping the hood, and pulling on her gloves. Luna stood in her seat, leaning over the windshield as the blonde checked the engine carefully. They were well out of the city and would be sitting until night fall before a tow would come.

“Looks like the battery's dead,” Cidney said, stepping back around. “Didn't your ma think to check that?”

Luna shrugged, dropping back into her seat. “Don't we have a spare?”

“We got a spare tire, not a spare battery,” was the reply. Cidney wiped at her forehead, eyes sweeping across the area. “We're not far from Hammerhead, maybe 'bout a mile down the road,” she started.

“I ain't walking a mile,” Aranea cut in, waving a hand through the air.

“I didn't say anythin' about walkin',” Cidney continued, leaning on the side of the car. She held her hand out, flexing her fingers towards Luna. “I was gonna suggest we give them a call and get a tow.”

With an understanding nod, Luna grabbed her phone from the console, placing it in Cidney's hand. The older blonde dialed the familiar number, stepping away from the car as she spoke to the man on the line. She gave the others a quick thumbs up before ending the call.

“Okay, Prom's gonna be here in about ten minutes,” she said, opening the car door. “C'mon, Pry, let's go for a quick walk.”

The dog's ears perked up and she hopped up from her seat, bounding over Aranea and out to the road, padding around the car and sniffing. The other three ladies exited the car soon after, stretching their legs. Cidney closed the hood of the car and hopped up on top, feet on the bumper. Aranea joined her after a minute while Luna and Gentiana followed Pryna, making sure the dog didn't wander too far.

“So, is your brother as good of a mechanic as you?” Aranea asked, leaning back on her palms.

Cidney chuckled softly and shook her head. “He's still learning but he's better at fixin' machinery than cars. Paw Paw said he fixed up some old Niff weapon 'bout half a year ago, got the thing running like new.”

Aranea whistled. “Niff tech is no joke.”

“Tell me about it,” she grinned. Shading her eyes with her hand, she squinted into the distance, spotting a truck heading their way. “Speak of the devil, there's Prom now,” she said, waving at the vehicle.

Within minutes, the truck was parked in front of the Regalia and Luna and Gentiana had wandered back over, Pryna at their heels. A young blond man stepped out of the truck and Cidney hurried over.

“Prom! Baby brother! It's been too long!” she said, hugging him briefly.

The young man rolled his eyes and ducked his head. “'M not a kid, sis,” he said, looking over to the others. “Let's get you guys hooked up and out of this heat.”

“Cidney,” Aranea smirked, leaning her elbow over the blonde's shoulder, giving Prompto the once over, “you never said your brother was such a cutie.”

Prompto flushed and turned away, hurrying to hook the car up, while Cidney batted the silver haired woman's arm away with a friendly laugh. 

–

“Ya know, I can install a new battery,” Cidney said, hands on her hips. 

Cid shook his head, and the other girls could see exactly where the blonde's stubbornness came from. “Now, ya know this is our job so let us do it,” he said, shooing her away from the garage. “You go have some dinner or somethin'. The caravan is free for ya to use for the night.”

Cidney frowned, turning her eyes to Prompto behind their granddad. “Prom, honey, c'mon.”

Prompto shrugged as he pushed the hood open, locking it in place. “Sorry, sis. Paw Paw's rules are final. You know that.” He started to detach the old battery, pausing when a thought came to him. “Oh, I think Takka has some hunts you guys could try. Pick up some extra gil.”

“You're no help,” she huffed out.

–

It was well past dark when Prompto finally finished giving the car a once over. It was a relic from times past, and a beautifully maintained one at that, but it clearly hadn't been in use for several years. They had to give it an oil change as well as replace a few of the spark plugs that were worn out. He'd parked the car outside after ensuring the gas tank was filled and headed back into the garage. Cid was at his work desk, sorting through the jobs the two had to do over the next few days, when Prompto walked to the sink to wash his hands.

“The car's all set. Any idea where sis is?” he asked over the running water, scrubbing the remaining traces of oil and dirt away.

“Probably in the caravan,” Cid said, pointing outside.

Prompto nodded and dried his hands before heading back out. He strode across the parking lot, towards the caravan on the far side, thinking about what to pick up for Cid and himself for dinner, when a noise caught his attention. A soft sort of hum followed by a low laugh. When he reached the corner of the convenient store, he paused, watching for a moment. “Ah! S-sorry!” he yelped and hurried away to the diner, slipping inside.

Voices followed in him when he reached the counter and he buried his face in his hands as Cidney patted him on the back. 

“'M sorry,” he mumbled.

Cidney patted his head a few times, knowing it made him feel like a child. “Don't worry, Prom. Not like you don't know I have a girlfriend.”

Aranea sidled up to the counter. “It's not like you caught us havin'-”

“Ara,” Cidney interrupted, smacking her shoulder.

Aranea only smirked. She gave Prompto a sly wink and he flushed, turning away. She laughed, kissing Cidney's cheek, and left the diner.

“So, Aranea is your girlfriend?” Prompto asked after he gave Takka his order.

Cidney nodded. “Yeah. She's a bit of a handful, if ya know what I mean,” she grinned. “Luna and Gentiana are less of a handful, but I love 'em all just the same.”

There was a short pause. “Wait...” Prompto frowned in confusion, replaying the words in his head.

“I never said I had _one_ girlfriend,” Cidney told him, turning to lean her back against the counter. “And, before you ask, yes, they all know.”

“So, they're also...?” he stopped, thinking.

Cidney nodded again. “Yeah, we're all datin' each other,” she said.

“Wow,” Prompto said, pushing himself back on the stool, palms on the counter. “You're so lucky, sis!”

“You're darn right, I am,” she grinned, ruffling his hair.


	2. Escape From Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Highness, we need to get you out of the city,” Nyx said, keeping his distance when Gladio summoned his greatsword, throwing a hard glare in the glaive's direction.
> 
> “Gladio,” Noctis sighed, resting a hand on the older man's shoulder. “It's fine. Let's follow them for now.”
> 
> “Noct-” He cut himself off when he saw the look on the Oracle's face, a stern warning that showed he held no real trust for their 'rescuers' but he knew it was their only chance to escape the city.

It had been many years since Noctis had last set foot in Insomnia. He had been nothing more than a child, only three years old then. 

The then Oracle, his mother Aulea, had been invited to the city to perform a blessing on the princess, who, at eight years old, had been chosen by the Crystal. At the time, Noctis wasn't sure what she had been chosen for, but the celebration had been grand and the thought quickly left his mind in favor of the plate of small cakes and tarts he had been handed.

It had been a joyous event, full of cheerful voices and adult clinking their glasses together. Princess Lunafreya and her brother, Prince Ravus, had been keeping an eye on Noctis while his parents conversed with their mother. 

It had been late when he realised the room grew quiet for a few brief seconds before the screaming started. He was scooped up into Lunafreya's arms, cradled close to her chest, and carried off, Ravus leading the way towards the door. They slipped out of the room, between a throng of party goers, none paying the children any mind in their escape.

He remembered crying, screaming for his parents, as the Nox Fleuret children tried to soothe him, hidden away in an unused parlor.

It was there his father had found them, tears staining his face as he hugged Noctis close. Noctis remembered his father's shaking shoulders as he sobbed, his _'I'm so sorry'_ and _'I couldn't save her'_.

His mother's funeral was back home, in Tenebrae. The Nox Fleuret's attended, offering their sincerest condolences. Noctis hadn't wanted their kind words and gentle hands. He wanted his mother.

He was never even told how she died.

His training to become the new Oracle had started almost immediately. The lessons in etiquette, training in healing and protective magics, learning to commune with the Astrals. That part had been the worst. The pain and suffering he went through was nearly unbearable. He only completed his training to honor his mother's memory. It was what she would have wanted. 

Bring the Oracle back to the people, help them survive and grow, ease their hardships and afflictions.

The world had gone without an Oracle for thirteen years before the Astrals deemed Noctis worthy, bestowing their blessings upon him. He had been sixteen, far younger than his mother was when she became the Oracle.

And here he was now, nineteen years of age and stepping off Commadore Scientia's dropship only to be steered towards a waiting car, Gladio in tow.

They both knew the Empire was up to something, though what that something was was unclear as of yet.

–

Queen Sylva was dead. Insomnia was under attack. The Ring of Flowers was in Noctis' possession, nestled deep in his trouser pocket. The Queensglaive were fighting amongst themselves, unsure of who was or was not a traitor to the crown.

There were three members of the glaive with Noctis and his shield, doing everything they could to spirit the Oracle from the city, put him back on his path to Altissia to meet the Princess. Only one introduced themselves. Nyx Ulric.

Gladio had been suspicious of them when they first showed up, putting himself between the glaive and the Oracle.

“Highness, we need to get you out of the city,” Nyx said, keeping his distance when Gladio summoned his greatsword, throwing a hard glare in the glaive's direction.

“Gladio,” Noctis sighed, resting a hand on the older man's shoulder. “It's fine. Let's follow them for now.”

“Noct-” He cut himself off when he saw the look on the Oracle's face, a stern warning that showed he held no real trust for their 'rescuers' but he knew it was their only chance to escape the city.

“Crowe has a van waiting. We need to leave before the Empire gets wind of our plan,” Nyx told them, tilting his head.

Noctis turned his head, spotting the dark colored van, two people sitting in the front and waving them over. Nyx had started to walk away from them when Gladio leaned down, whispering in Noctis' ear. “Should we trust them? They could be leading us into a trap,” he asked. He had yet to banish his sword, hand still gripping the hilt tightly, eyes sharp as he watched the three glaives.

“I don't like it any more than you do but it's our only chance of getting to Altissia,” Noctis replied, eyeing up the van warily. “Stay on your guard.”

Gladio nodded once, sword vanishing into blue light. He stuck to Noctis' side as they approached the van. 

The side door was open wide, Nyx waiting beside it and giving them a nod. “This is Crowe,” he said, pointing to the woman behind the wheel. She nodded at them in greeting. “And Libertus.” The large man in the passenger seat gave a small, two finger salute.

–

Glauca.

Glauca was in Insomnia and he was currently staring down the Oracle, hand held out expectantly as he demanded the Ring of Flowers.

Noctis took a step back, nearly losing his footing on the rubble. 

Gladio was groaning on the ground behind him, shaking his head and trying to regain his bearings. There was a deep cut along his face, skimming down and just missing his eye as it went from his forehead almost all the way to his jaw. 

Noctis stuck his hand out and summoned up a barrier, the faint hexagons warping his view of the Niflheimien General.

Nyx was slipping around the back of Glauca, preparing to attack. He was knocked back like a doll, skidding heavily across the concrete.

A sword connected with his barrier and Noctis' hand flinched, eyes going wide as it cracked. It wouldn't take many more hits before it shattered.

Glauca swung again, leaving a gaping hole in his protect spell.

Noctis strained, eyes narrowing as he tried to strengthen the spell. He could taste blood as it slipped down from his injured nose. The hole had begun to repair itself only for the sword to once again connect with it, shattering it in seconds. The magic dissipated and Noctis was left open, cowering back. He tripped over his feet, dropping hard onto his elbows, pain shooting down to his fingertips and up to his shoulders from the impact, just as Glauca swung again, downwards, aiming to strike the Oracle. Noctis threw up his arms in front of his body and clenched his eyes shut, bracing for an attack.

The sword clanged heavily against metal, scraping sharply. The noise made Noctis' teeth hurt.

Peeking his eyes open, he saw Gladio standing before him, fending off the attack. His body was starting to lower to the ground, knee mere inches above the concrete, when Nyx dove onto Glauca's back, dagger piercing the seam in his armor where his shoulder met his neck. Glauca jerked back, throwing the glaive off him and turned.

“Run!” Nyx yelled.

Noctis was scooped up off the ground, the warmth from Gladio's arms and chest seeping through his torn clothing, before they slid into a waiting car, Crowe and Libertus already inside. It sped off before the door had even shut.

He was shaky as he looked around the car, body running on pure adreneline and dulling the pain filtering through him. Crowe had a deep cut on her arm, hastily bandaged to stem the bleeding, and Libertus had mild burns along the side of his face. “You're both hurt,” he said, reaching forward. “Let me.” Noctis touched Libertus on the face and the man tensed slightly, fingertips just brushing against the burns, as he channeled his magic, healing them as efficiently as his exhausted body allowed.

“Noct, you're gonna tire yourself out,” Gladio gently chided him.

He ignored the words, moving to heal Crowe.

“Really, it's fine,” she said, trying to wave him off. “Libertus patched me up already.”

Noctis wouldn't of hear it. His eyes slipped closed, warm, golden light shined from his hand, and Crowe let out a relieved sigh. She shifted her arm slightly and thanked him quietly.

“Gladio,” he said, turning to his shield, “you're next.” He placed his hands on either side of Gladio's face, faltering only a little when the other man's larger hands covered them. 

The smile Gladio gave him was soft and caring as the magic flowed through his body, filling him with its tranquil warmth as it healed his injuries. 

Noctis watched as the wound healed itself, leaving a fresh pink scar. Without a care for whether the other two people in the car were watching or not, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss over the skin.

“You need to heal yourself,” Gladio said. He reached forward and wiped the blood from under Noctis' nose, grimacing.

Noctis shook his head. “Others come before me. Is Nyx going to be alright?”

There was a pause before Crowe spoke. “He's a big boy, he can take care of himself,” she said, though Noctis could hear the uncertainty in her tone. “We'll drop you two outside the city walls then go back for him.”

–

Sleeping in a tent in a camp full of refugees was difficult for Noctis. It wasn't the hard ground, the chill of the night, or the even the tent itself that was uncomfortable, it was the pain and wailing he heard from the other civilians who had escaped the carnage the Empire brought upon Insomnia. It was knowing hundreds of people, young, old, and everything in between needed healing and his magic could only be used so much before it was stretched thin and he was exhausted to the point of fainting. He was never as strong as his mother when it came to magic; she never complained about the sheer amount of people who needed her help. He always remembered her with a serene smile on her face as she healed those who needed it.

He had healed those who were the worst off first, those who had been near the Citadel when the explosions went off. He hated to admit it, but he was relieved none had the starscourge and it was only physical injuries he had seen. Although the sight of some still made him queasy.

Gladio had to carry him back to their tent - a large communal one because he refused special treatment and the offer of his own, much smaller tent – after his knees became too weak to support his body. He had only managed to treat around two dozen people, far less than he wished.

He was restless as he slept, Gladio's arms curled protectively around him and providing some much needed warmth.

–

It was near dawn when he awoke, bleary eyed and sore bodied. Gladio was up the second Noctis let out a quiet yawn, helping the man to sit up. “We should head out today,” he said, holding up a hand when Noctis tried to refuse. “I know you want to help everyone here, but you can only do so much. It's time to start thinking about waking the Astrals, as Queen Sylva advised. Allow the princess to form pacts with them to fulfill the prophecy.”

Noctis watched him for a moment, brows drawn together and thoughts conflicted. He was right, Noctis did need to wake the Astrals. Once Lunafreya found out what happened, she would need to begin her true journey to cleanse the world of the approaching darkness. With a deep sigh, he nodded. “You're right,” he said, eyes cast down to his lap. “We need to go.”

He stood, with Gladio's help, and changed from his torn and dirty suit into a less conspicuous outfit, one that wouldn't catch attention. A white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Gladio had fit a ball cap onto his head, saying it was for sun protection.

They left the camp just as the sun started to rise, turning the sky shades of pink and gold.

–

The sign above the building read 'Hammerhead Garage'. It was late in the morning when they arrived at the outpost and something told Noctis he needed to be here. 

He could feel a dark magic from the lot, originating from the garage itself. It was the starscourge. It had to be. Someone was infected. It didn't feel too strong, possibly a recent injury, something he could heal fully before any real damage was done to the host.

Stepping inside the building, Noctis nearly faltered as the heat seem to shoot up, becoming nearly unbearable. Gladio gripped his shoulder, steadying him, and Noctis held a hand up. “I'm fine.” His eyes swept across the room, landing on a young man, blond hair and slim frame hunched over a desk, a large machine on the wood in front of him. 

The scourge was resinating from him.

Noctis walked over, Gladio on his heels, and stopped, tapping the man on the shoulder.

He looked up, pushing his welding goggles to his forehead, hair sticking up in places, and blinked at the newcomers. “Can I help you?”

“No, but I can help you,” Noctis replied.

The man stared dumbfounded at him, eyes moving to Gladio briefly before falling back on the Oracle. “Is... are you hitting on me?”

Noctis silent for a moment, the words churning in his brain. “N-no! I'm so sorry!” he gasped, face burning as Gladio laughed behind him. He turned to glare harshly at his shield. It had no effect. “I-I wasn't aware how my words sounded.”

“I'll say,” Gladio snickered, covering his mouth. He looked to the mechanic, smirking. “If he was hitting on you, you'd know it. Noctis is terrible at flirting.”

The man laughed nervously, shrugging a shoulder. “I don't know. I mean, that was pretty bad... wait. Noctis? Oracle Noctis?!”

Noctis nodded.

“Oh shit! I-I mean, shoot! I'm sorry! I offended you!” he yelped, bowing deeply and taking Noctis off guard.

“You didn't offend me. And please don't bow to me,” Noctis told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and getting him to straighten back up.

He was fidgety when he stood up, barely making eye contact.

“What is your name?”

“P-prompto Argentum, Y-your Oracleness.”

Noctis chuckled softly. “I don't think anyone's ever called me 'Oracleness',” he said fondly.

“Did you need help with your car or something?” Prompto asked, standing on his tiptoes to peer over the two men's shoulders. He couldn't see a new car on the lot. “Or did you need a tow?”

Noctis shook his head. “I'm here to help you,” he said again. “If you'll allow me to.” He reached out and grasped Prompto's right hand, feeling the blond tense quickly under his touch. It wasn't unusual for someone to be nervous when the Oracle touched them, Noctis was pretty used to the reaction. His placed his own right hand over Prompto's wrist, just barely making out what appeared to be a tattoo hidden under the leather straps of his wristband.

“Uh...” Prompto shifted from foot to foot, eyes wide as a golden light was emitted from Noctis' hands, trailing up his arm. It was warm and soothing for a few seconds before it transformed into a seering, blinding pain. He wasn't aware it was his own voice that was screaming until Noctis' hands jerked back and a pair of strong arms caught him on his way to the ground. His vision closed in on itself and he only just made out the Oracle's terrified face before everything went black.

“What the hell happened?” Gladio gaped, holding the blond carefully in his arms.

“I-I don't know?” Noctis dropped to the ground, hands reaching out to touch Prompto's face, stopping centimeters from his skin for fear he would cause him more pain. “That never happened before.”

“What in Shiva's name? Prom?!”

Both men's heads shot up at the voice, spotting an older man. 

His face was distressed as he moved to the blond, tapping his face lightly, trying to rouse him. He turned to the Oracle, voice cold when he spoke. “What did ya do to my grandson?!”

Gladio moved on instinct when the man tried to grab Noctis by his shirt and ended up jostling the blond in his lap.

“It's okay, Gladio,” Noctis said calmly, holding a hand up.

“Like hell is it!” the man spat, clenching his fist into Noctis' shirt, twisting.

“You're grandson has the starscourge and I merely tried to heal it,” Noctis started, glancing to the prone young man. “I've healed the illness before but it never caused anyone pain. I don't know what happened but I will do what I can to help him.”

“Heal... Are ya sayin' you're the Oracle?”

Noctis nodded and the man finally released his shirt.

“And Prom has the scourge?” The man scratched at his head, his hat shifting up by the movement. “But he ain't never been attacked by a daemon.”

A low groan sounded and the three men looked towards Prompto, watching his face pinch in pain before he opened one eye. “Wha' happened?” he asked, voice thick and raspy. “Paw Paw?”

“I'm here,” the man said as Gladio helped Prompto to sit up, hand still braced on his back. “Prom, were ya attacked by a daemon recently?”

Prompto shook his head, confused. “No. I've never even been near one.” He wavered slightly, leaning back into Gladio's hand as his strength waned. “My head hurts.”

“Get some rest,” the man said, placing a hand on Prompto's shoulder. He looked up to Gladio. “Can ya take him to his room? Up the stairs in the back, first door ya see.”

Gladio nodded mutely and moved Prompto's body so he could lift him, one arm behind his knees and the other behind his back. Prompto squeaked and threw his arms around Gladio's neck, clinging tightly.

Once he was through the door and out of sight, the man turned back to Noctis, moving to sit on the stool Prompto had previously occupied. Noctis followed him, pulling up a different stool. “The name's Cid,” he said, features calming once he knew who Noctis was. “How can Prom have the scourge if he ain't never been attacked?”

Noctis frowned, his eyes dropping to look at his hands in his lap. “I'm not sure.” He thought for a moment and Cid crossed his arms. “Does he have any scars from unknown causes? Perhaps from his childhood?”

Cid hummed, mouth twisting and fingers on his chin. “Well, I found the boy when he was 'bout two. Just left on the doorstep, wrapped in a blanket, like in them old movies. Has a weird barcode on his wrist, been there since probably birth, but he didn't have any scars on his body.”

“A barcode?” Noctis asked, intrigued. “Is it on his right wrist? Hidden under his wristband?”

“That's the one. Don't know what it means so I just had him cover it to stop questions bein' asked,” Cid said. “Ya don't know what it's 'bout, do ya?”

Noctis shook his head, glancing up as Gladio stepped back into the room, standing behind the Oracle. “I haven't the faintest idea, but that where the starscourge seemed to originate on his body. It was the most concentrated on his right wrist. He may have been infected with it as an infant, but as to why, I wouldn't know.” He looked back to Gladio and asked, “How is he?”

“He's complaining about not being able to work.”

Cid laughed, “That sounds 'bout right.”

“I am terribly sorry to have caused you and your grandson so much trouble,” Noctis said, bowing his head. “Please accept my sincerest apologises. I'll do what I can to help make Prompto well.”

“You don't need to do that,” Cid started, waving a hand and shaking his head. “I'm sure some after some rest, he'll be right as rain.”


	3. The Overlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentiana turned to Aranea, holding two fingers up and pointing into the distance. 
> 
> The dragoon nodded and hurried over to her, crouching and locating her targets. With an impressive toss, she threw her lance into the air and jumped after it.
> 
> Luna and Cidney covered their eyes with their hands, blocking out the glare from the sun, and watched as Aranea came down, legs wrapped around her lance.

“This is a joke, right?” Cidney asked, strained smile on her face. “Like, some sorta sick prank?” 

She looked between her three companions, noting Gentiana's solemn frown, just the slightest downturn of her lips and her half closed eyes, Aranea's rage as she gripped the newspaper, knuckles turning white and paper already starting to tear at the top, and Luna's shellshock face, head turned just to the side, as if she was gazing out the windows of their hotel room but her eyes told Cidney she was seeing none of the scenery.

“...go,” Luna whispered

“Lu...” Cidney started, taking a few tentative steps towards her.

“We need to go. I need to found out the truth.”

Cidney looked to the other two girls, nodding. “Okay.” 

Aranea spoke after a beat, tossing the newspaper to an armchair and away from her. “We're with you until the end. You know that.”

Lunafreya nodded in response.

“Heading back to the city would be dangerous, especially if this is all a trap,” Aranea said. She started to pace, fingers on her chin while her other hand cupped her elbow. “There's an outlook not far from Hammerhead. If we can get there, we'd be able to see Insomnia as a whole and assess the situation. We should also see about getting in contact with anyone from the city, see if they made it out.”

“Right.” Luna was already pulling out he phone as she spoke, speed dialing her mother and silently pleaing for her to answer. The headline was running through her mind as she listened to the phone ring. And ring. And ring.

_INSOMNIA FALLS! Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret and her two children, Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya, confirmed dead. Oracle Noctis Lucis Caelum missing and presumed dead._

Tears started to prick at her eyes when the line continued to ring until she finally hung up. Dialing Ravus and Noctis ended in the same result. She didn't even know what Noctis could have been doing in Insomnia. He should have been in Altissia by now, preparing for the ceremony.

God, the ceremony. Would it even happen now? It was meant to be a celebration, joining the Queen of Light's and the Oracle's powers together to bring peace to the world. The show the people they would stand against the Empire and everything it stood for. But now Noctis was...

No. Luna resolutely refused to believe the words on the front page. She needed confirmation on everything, not just the Oracle's life.

“Hey, Lu. We're ready to head out,” Cidney said, a hand on her shoulder.

When Luna turned to the other girl, she saw that her girlfriends had packed everything and stood, bags in hand, while she had been preoccupied trying, and failing, to get in touch with someone. With a determined nod, she headed for the door, taking her own bag from Aranea.

–

They made it to the security checkpoint into Insomnia south western border by the early afternoon. Cidney spotted the turn off, a run down dirt road off to her left, before they reached the gate and the Magitek Soldiers guarding it. It went on for about a mile before the road petered out and they had to continue on foot.

“Was this a village?” Aranea asked as they walked through the ruins. She ran her hand over the brick wall, half broken down and vines running up the side, weaving their way through cracks in the mortar.

“I think it was,” Luna replied, taking in the sight. “It must have fallen to the daemons after the wall was brought in-” She was cut off when Gentiana held her hand out, glancing back at the three girls. 

She placed a finger to her lips, her free hand crackling with magic, the bright orange glow of fire throwing shadows on the walls.

Luna nodded and pulled her weapon from the ether, an ornate, silver staff marked with runes. Cidney and Aranea followed suit, summoning a heavy, dark grey mace and an intricate black lance, respectively.

Gentiana turned to Aranea, holding two fingers up and pointing into the distance. 

The dragoon nodded and hurried over to her, crouching and locating her targets. With an impressive toss, she threw her lance into the air and jumped after it.

Luna and Cidney covered their eyes with their hands, blocking out the glare from the sun, and watched as Aranea came down, legs wrapped around her lance. 

She landed directly on one of the two MTs, the shockwave knocking the other off its feet as she stepped back on the ground and swung the weapon around, connecting with its chest and spearing straight through it. Straightening back up, Aranea placed her foot on the MT and yanked her lance out of the crumpled machine's chest, giving them a signal.

A siren went off in the distance, startling the girls. Aranea whipped back around, lance in hand. “Looks like they're rollin' out the red carpet,” she grinned.

“Geni, snipers on the roof!” Cidney pointed out, nodding her head towards the machines.

“I'm on it,” was the reply.

Luna ran passed the two ladies and up to Aranea. They nodded to each other and Aranea lept into the air just as Luna swung around, her scepter shining with holy magic as it connected with the charging MT's gun, knocking it from its hands. Aranea landed on it, dead center, seconds later, sparks shooting out from the hole.

There was a blast of magic, heat filling the small area, as Genitana let off a fira spell, hands circling each other before coming together, ending the spell.

“They must have known we were comin',” Cidney commented, her mace coming down heavily on an MT's head, caving in the helmet. “But I wasn't expectin' them to be up here.”

“They were coverin' all their bases,” Aranea said, twirling her lance behind her back. “They probably have units in a wide area around all the checkpoints, makin' sure they can capture Lu if she tried to get back into the city. Smart.”

Luna side-eyed her for the comment and Aranea shrugged.

“Just sayin'.”

The fight to the overlook was tedious and the snipers in the ravine made it even more so. Gentiana landed one massive blizzard spell, freezing the ground units in place while Luna and Aranea cleared them out. Cidney took care of the few remaining snipers, switching to an automatic crossbow, something Prompto had given her before they had set off to Galdin Quay. It was heavy and clunky and had a bitch of a recoil, but it made short work of the MTs; heavy bolts knocking them off their feet, frying their circuits.

Weapons vanishing into crystalline shards, the girls hurried over to the cliff's edge. They could make out the wall, imposing and solid, but the sheen of the barrier and the bright glow of the crystal was nowhere to be seen. Queen Sylva would never drop the barrier, not for anything, which only meant one thing.

Luna shook her head at the sight. She turned her head as a group of large airships drifted past, towards the city, eyes narrowed in a hard glare. She could hear the sound of a news report coming from a phone. Looking back, she saw Cidney's phone in her hand, a grave look on her face as the other two crowded around her, listening intently.

She caught snippets of names - her mother's, her brother's, the Oracle, even her own. The reporter confirmed they were all dead, according to the Empire. She clenched her hands into fists, rage trying to consume her, when her phone rang, a shrill noise in the tense air.

Pulling the device from her pocket, she stared in silent shock at the name on screen. _Ravus._

“Hello? Ravus?”

_”Lunafreya. Bless the Astrals.”_ It was Ravus. Luna felt tears slip down her cheeks as relief filled her body. _”Where are you?”_

“At the overlook outside Insomnia,” she replied quickly. “What happened? Ravus, is mother alright?”

There was a long pause and Luna's breath caught in her throat. _”There's an old tomb just a little ways past the Prairie Outpost in the west of Leide,”_ he said, ignoring the question. _”Meet me there as soon as you can. I will explain everything.”_

The line went silent as Ravus hung up, leaving Luna with more questions than before.


	4. The Sword of the Wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cidney felt like the breath was knocked out of her. Behind her Luna gasped and she felt the other woman's hand grip her shoulder. “The... scourge? But...” she started, looking back at Prompto, who gave her a weak smile.
> 
> “Don't worry,” he said, waving a hand vaguely. “The Oracle came by and healed me up real nice.”

Prompto was sat on the side of his bed, fidgeting nervously, tugging at his wristband, while the Oracle crouched in front of him. His bodyguard – who was still very terrifying to Prompto, the dude was well over six foot tall and could probably snap him in half like a twig – stood behind him, heavily tattooed arms crossed loosely over his massive chest. Noctis was waiting patiently, but Prompto knew he wouldn't wait forever, no matter how long he stalled. 

His eyes darted around the room, avoiding the two other men's gazes, as he slowly unbuckled the bracelet, peeling it from his wrist and dropping it to the the bed beside him. He flinched when fingers, soft and oh so gentle, touched the exposed skin, skimming over the lines inked into it. His grandfather had never known what the marks were, why they were on Prompto, or what they meant, only telling the blond to wear the wristband to avoid questions, especially in his youth. He had to agree with the reasoning; anyone seeing a toddler with a tattoo would ask questions. Squeezing his eyes shut, Prompto resisted snatching his hand back from the Oracle.

“I'm going to start now,” Noctis said, right hand hovering over Prompto's wrist. “Is that alright?”

Prompto held his breath and nodded.

Warmth, once again, filled his body, starting from his wrist before quickly elapsing into a seering pain. He whimpered, biting his lip hard to stifle the noise. He could taste the copper of blood on his tongue. He needed to remain quiet, let the Oracle do his job, let him rid Prompto of the starscourge. He still wasn't even sure how he had contracted the disease, but Noctis had been adamant that he had it. 

And the Oracle would know when someone has the scourge.

The pain ebbed away after a few seconds and Prompto wavered, lightheaded and mildly nauseous. Hands were on him instantly, helping him to lie back against the pillows. He could make out voices, though only picking up a few words.

“Sleep,” Noctis said, placing a warm hand on Prompto's clammy and sweat slicked forehead. “You need to recover.”

Prompto nodded weakly, groaning when the subtle motion sent his head reeling. He could feel the pull of sleep, eyes slipping shut as his curtains were drawn and the room bathed in a dim light.

–

“I've done as much as I can,” Noctis said softly. He stared forlornly at his mug of tea, watching the steam rise from the surface. He wished he knew exactly what was wrong with the young mechanic, something solid he could tell the man's grandfather, but he was at a loss. He knew the young man had been infected with daemon's blood, but the how was what stumped him. He claimed to have never been attacked by a daemon and Noctis believed him. There would be no reason to lie about such a thing.

Cid made a noise, grunting into his own mug.

“He may be weak for a few hours, perhaps even a day or two, but he will recover,” Noctis continued. “I have cleansed as much of the infection from his veins as I could.”

“So, he ain't got the scourge anymore?” Cid asked, mug thunking softly on the formica of the table.

Noctis frowned and shook his head. “It's still there and there is a chance it will always be there, but it should not bother him,” he explained. “I will try to visit to check on his recovery, though I am not sure when that will be.”

Cid nodded, “I get ya. The Empire's after ya. It'd be foolish to stay in one place too long.”

Taking a final sip from his mug, Noctis placed it back on the table and stood. “I do not want to overstay my welcome so I will take my leave.” He turned to Gladio, getting a quick nod, before looking back to Cid. “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said with a bow.

“Feels like I should be the one bowin' to ya,” Cid chuckled, waving him off. He saw them to the door of the garage, waving once more.

Noctis bowed his head before he climbed into the truck of a hunter who agreed to give them a lift to Lestallum. It was going to be a long drive and Noctis was already leaning heavily on Gladio, tucked into his side with an arm protectively around his shoulders, as he started to drift off to sleep.

–

“Prom, you look like shit,” Cidney stated, frowning at the state of the other blond.

He was leaning heavily over a car's engine, coveralls tied around his waist, tank top showing off the stark white of his normally slightly sunburnt skin. Dark purple circles made his normally bright eyes appear tired and red rimmed and even his freckles seemed faded and dull. “Gee, thanks, sis,” he deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

“What happened?” she asked, looking between Prompto and Cid, waiting for an explanation. “Are ya sick? Got the flu again?”

“He had the scourge,” Cid supplied.

Cidney felt like the breath was knocked out of her. Behind her Luna gasped and she felt the other woman's hand grip her shoulder. “The... scourge? But...” she started, looking back at Prompto, who gave her a weak smile.

“Don't worry,” he said, waving a hand vaguely. “The Oracle came by and healed me up real nice.”

“Noctis is alive?” Luna cut in, stepping forward. She gripped the edge of the car Prompto had been slowly working on, knuckles white from the pressure. “He was here?”

Prompto nodded slowly.

“Where did he go?” she asked. “Is he still nearby?”

“He left a few hours ago,” Cid answered. “Headed west, but he didn't say where to.”

“Think he's headed to Lestallum?” Aranea asked to the room. “'Bout the only place he could go.”

Luna agreed with the suggestion. “We need to meet up with Ravus before we head off to find Noctis. That's our first priority,” she said, standing back up. She curled her fingers over her chin, thinking. “What could he be doing in Lestallum, though?”

“The Disc of Cauthess,” Gentiana said as five sets of eyes fell upon her, though her own focused on Luna. “Perhaps his intention is to awaken Titan.”

Aranea nudged her in the side. “Is there somethin' you know that we don't?”

Gentiana merely shrugged her shoulders lightly.

“That's all well and good but how did the Oracle healin' ya leave ya lookin' like death warmed over?” Cidney asked, turning back to Prompto. “And when were ya ever attacked by a daemon?”

“I never was,” Prompto told her, hand unconsciously moving to rub against the leather wristband. “But he said the scourge was there and he healed it. I didn't know it was gonna be so painful, though.” He moved to sit on a stool, head swimming again. “I passed out both times.”

“It's not supposed to be painful,” Luna frowned. “And I've never heard of it taking more than one session for Noctis to heal a person of the starscourge.”

Prompto looked to her, confused.

“Whoa there, Prom,” Cidney gasped, grasping his arm as he started to slip from the stool. He hadnt even noticed the movement. “Ya need some rest if it took that much outta ya.”

There was a second set of hands on his left side, lifting him to his feet. Prompto nodded slowly, blinking the black spots out of his eyes. “Yeah, sleep.”

Cidney hooked his arm over her shoulder and nodded to Aranea, letting the other woman know she had the younger man before leading him back upstairs and to his bedroom.

“When did Noctis arrive here?” Luna asked once the two siblings were out of the garage.

“Think it was around eleven this mornin',” Cid answered, barely glancing up from where he was writing in his receipt book. “He only stuck around for a few hours.”

Luna nodded. Noctis had a few hours head start on them. He must have escaped Insomnia with its residents, probably in disguise. She looked out the open garage door, watching the sky as it turned a deep blue. They'd never make it to Ravus before sunset, even if they left that moment. They'd need to wait until morning, recoup after their fight near the city, possibly stock up on some supplies; they had used a good deal of their potions that afternoon and she knew their stock would be running low. She started when an elbow nudged her waist.

“I'm gonna go see about rentin' the caravan,” Aranea told her, tilting her head towards the door. “Come on.”

With a short nod, Luna followed after the older woman.

–

Ravus turned, eyes narrowed, the second he heard the girls approach. 

Luna rushed forward, grasping his hand tightly. “Ravus! You truly are alive!” she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. “I feared I had imagined our phone call. But what of mother? Is she alive as well?”

“I'm afraid she is gone,” Ravus replied, a somber look in his eyes. He carried on before Luna could speak. “She ordered me out of the city before the Emperor arrived so that I might aide you in your journey to reclaim the powers of our ancestors, though it pained me to leave her knowing the fate that would befall her. She could not bring herself to tell you the peace treaty was a ruse for she hadn't wanted to ruin the ceremony between the Oracle and you.” He turned on his heel and walked to the old tomb, a low domed building made of white stone.

“She... she knew?” Luna asked, voice strained. Aranea's hand found hers, squeezing reassuringly, and Luna clung to it, using the touch to ground her.

Ravus paused, peering at her over his shoulder. He nodded once and Luna's eyes widened.

Another squeeze to her hand and she turned her eyes to Aranea, her features blurring through the tears. Arms wrapped around her shoulders as Aranea pulled her into a warm hug, rubbing her back gently. Cidney came up behind her, hand on the nape of her neck, thumb smoothing circles over her skin, as she cried onto Aranea's shoulder.

The older man allowed them a moment to grieve, retrieving a key from his coat pocket. He unlocked the heavy obsidian door, pushed it wide, and stepped into the cool, still room.

Aranea glanced over to Ravus, stood just inside the doorway. She let out a quiet sigh and pulled Luna back, cupping her cheeks and wiping away the tears streaming down her face. “Hey, Lu. I know it's painful, but we gotta get through this,” she said softly. “Okay? There'll be time to grieve later, but right now, you gotta be strong.”

Luna took a shuddering breath, letting it out slowly, her eyes closed as she steadied herself. After a moment of quiet breathing, collecting her thoughts, she nodded, determination filling her eyes. She stepped back from Aranea, wiping at her eyes until they cleared, and headed into the tomb.

The air was chill and stale and the room empty save for the stone sarcophagus. It stood in the center of the round room, imposing, dark grey and gold. The relief carved into the lid was old, covered in a thick layer of dust. A sword was held to the statue's chest, appearing just as sharp as the day it was forged.

“The Wise King,” Ravus stated, an arm sweeping out in a faux grand gesture towards the sarcophagus. “Our ancestor and wielder of the Royal Arm, the Sword of the Wise.”

Luna stepped closer, inspecting the statue. She reached out, cautious, the tips of her fingers brushing against the sword. An intense power emanated from the weapon; she could feel it filling her body, warming her soul.

“There are thirteen known Royal Arms, though I have only learned the locations of a few. I have enlisted the help of local hunters to scour Lucis for the remaining weapons,” Ravus explained. “This key,” he held up an old, ornate iron key, “opens the door to the tombs.”

“All of them have the same lock?” Aranea asked.

Ravus' eyes swept over to her briefly before focusing back on Luna. “You are the Chosen Queen. Chosen by the Astrals themselves to rid Eos of the darkness and the Starscourge,” he went on. “Collecting the Royal Arms is but one part of your task. I do not know what became of the Oracle, if he was truly in Insomnia when the Empire attacked, but joining your powers with his is crucial.”

“He's alive,” Luna said, finally looking up from the statue. “He was spotted in Hammerhead yesterday.”

“Then I pray he remains in good health,” Ravus replied, though the words seemed forced to Luna's ears.

She knew well that her brother never got along with the Oracle. Ravus saw Noctis as a mere child playing at an adult's role and was very vocal about his opinion on the matter.

“So, how does this work?” Cidney asked, leaning over Luna's shoulder to eye up the sarcophagus and the sword. It rested underneath the statues hands and there appeared to be no way to slide it out of its hold. “Do ya just take the sword or what?”

Luna shook her head and took a step back, Cidney moving out of her way. She held a hand out towards the statue, focusing on the power radiating from the weapon, and closed her eyes, brow furrowed. Gasps of shock and awe had her reopening her eyes, spotting a ghostly version of the sword hovering in the air. Raising her arm higher, the sword went with it, tilted, and flew straight for her chest.

“Luna!”

The energy that filled her body was like a missing puzzle piece; it slotted so perfectly into the space she didn't even know was there, making itself at home and melding with her own magic. It was cool and crisp and fresh, like an early spring morning.

“Lu? You alright?” Aranea asked, fingers wavering over Luna's arm.

Luna nodded, smiling to the other girls. “I'm alright.”

Cidney whistled, a hand on her forehead. “That was intense. The way the sword just vanished when it stabbed ya, just like that.” She snapped her fingers for emphasis. “Is it always like that?”

“I guess we will have to find out,” Luna said.

“I don't think my heart could take it if it does it everytime ya used the things,” Cidney laughed.

Gentiana nodded in agreement. “It is a gruesome act to witness. One would hope it only happens upon receiving the weapons and no other time.”

“There is one more Royal Arm nearby,” Ravus said, interrupting them. “We should retrieve it before nightfall.”


	5. Keycatrich Trench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's a hotel just off the thoroughfare,” Gladio said, pointing down an alleyway. “Let's see if we can get a room.”
> 
> Noctis nodded, eyes darting from person to person, trying to locate who was sick and who needed his healing the most.
> 
> “Hey.” Gladio took his hand lightly, pulling it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. “Shower first, then healing.”

Keycatrich Trench was one place Luna wished to never visit again. It was dark and damp and reeked of mildew, among other unpleasant smells. The cables connecting the small lamps along the stone walls were severed in numerous places, sparks shooting out of the frayed wires and burning her skin more times than she could count on her fingers.

She wasn't the only one complaining about the location of a royal tomb, though. Aranea had been extremely vocal to express her disdain for Ravus insisting he stay behind. 'To ensure the way remains clear', he had said.

“He just doesn't wanna be stuck in a fuckin' mine,” she grumbled, pulling her lance from a rapidly dissolving imp's body.

“I don't wanna be stuck in this damned mine any more than ya do,” Cidney commented, mace resting over her dirt covered jacket. She wiped at her nose with the back of her hand, smearing blood with a grimace. “Let's just find this tomb and get the hell outta here.”

Luna and Gentiana nodded in agreement and the former strode to the door the imps had been guarding. Turning the handle and pulling, she deadpanned, “It's locked.”

“You're joking,” Aranea said, staring her in the eyes.

Luna gave the door another tug. It clanged loudly but refused to open.

“It appears we might have to retrace our steps,” Gentiana sighed, looking back towards the door they had entered through, leading back to the rough walls of the mine.

“I don't wanna go back through the mines,” Cidney whined, throwing her head back.

–

“'The Chaos King',” Luna read out, fingers tracing over the etched stone at the head of the sarcophagus. “'A king preformed great feats of arms, expanded his realm, and made his people prosper. This was his halberd.' More of a battleaxe than a halberd,” she mused, looking over the statue and its weapon.

“It's got the spear on the end, but I'd doubt it's as useful as the twin blades along the sides,” Aranea pointed out, bending at the waist and touching the sharp blade. “You sure you can weild this thing?”

Luna chose not to answer. Raising her hand over the weapon, it glimmered, phasing through the statue's arms and into the air. She closed her eyes as it shot through her chest, holding her breath. The chill of magic spread throughout her body until it was tingling in her fingertips and toes before fading completely. She released her breath and relaxed, opening her eyes. “Let's get out of here.”

“You won't here us complainin',” Cidney grinned, heading back through the tomb's door.

–

Aranea stretched her arms over her head, tilting them left and right with a groan. “I am so glad to be outta there,” she grinned, dropping her hands to her hips. “Everythin' cool out here?”

Ravus gave her a curt nod. “There has been no sign of the Empire,” he said. Looking to Luna as she exited the mine, he asked, “Did you secure the weapon?”

Luna hummed in response. “It was a little difficult with that Arachne guarding the door, but we managed in the end.” Her eyes were scanning over the steep walls of the trench, the buildings left in ruins, the jagged rocks surrounding them, when a glint caught her eye. “Hey, what's that?”

“What's what, hun?” Cidney asked. She turned to where Luna pointed, stepping over the rocks and crouching. Shifting the rocks around revealed an old weapon, some sort of large machinery that was rusted on a few corners. Wiping her fingers through the dirt that was caked on the side, she read out, “Bioblaster.” She dug out the machine and placed it on the ground, looking it over.

Aranea leaned over her shoulder as Luna and Gentiana crowded around. “Think Prom could fix this baby up? Might be handy.”

“Worth a shot,” Cidney replied, nodding. “We can probably swing by before we head to Lestallum.”

–

Lestallum was loud and crowded and smelled of spices and meat and a humid heat that stuck to the back of your throat. Noctis wasn't a fan.

The hunter had dropped the two men off at the gas station just on the edge of town and they had to walk the short distance to the center. Even that ten minute walk had Noctis sweating from every pore his body had. His shirt stuck to his back and chest, staining the white material a dirty grey, his jeans chaffed on his thighs, and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He didn't know how Gladio was able to stand the oppressive heat.

The man was barely glistening with sweat, hair pushed off his forehead and slicked back, shirt open and chest exposed for the whole world.

Noctis tugged his soaked shirt from his chest with a grimace. He could feel the faint tinge of the starscourge in the town, filtering through his nerves and setting them on fire. He'd have to change and get his outfit washed while they were in town. No one wanted to see the Oracle caked in sweat and dirt.

“There's a hotel just off the thoroughfare,” Gladio said, pointing down an alleyway. “Let's see if we can get a room.”

Noctis nodded, eyes darting from person to person, trying to locate who was sick and who needed his healing the most.

“Hey.” Gladio took his hand lightly, pulling it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. “Shower first, then healing.”

A frown pulled at Noctis face when he looked up to his shield. The cut down his face was still there. A deep red scar that had the Oracle feeling remorse and guilt for letting Gladio take a hit for him. He never wanted anyone getting injured because they were protecting him. It was the Oracle's job to heal and protect the citizens of Eos and seeing the scar was a reminder that he failed. If he couldn't even protect someone he loved, how could he expect himself to protect the world? His mother had been a far superior Oracle than he would ever become.

“Hey,” Gladio called again, thumb smoothing over his cheek. He hadn't noticed the man had even reached up to touch his face. “You're getting lost in your thoughts again. Maybe you should rest for the day?”

“I slept most of the way here,” Noctis stated indignantly, waving a hand to brush him off. “I'll be fine.”

Gladio let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. “Alright. You win,” he said, leading the way down the alley.

It opened up to a wide courtyard, large fountain in the center and hotel on the far side. The sign above the overhang read 'Leville' and Noctis even spotted a white cat resting in the sunlight in front of the words. It was visible through the clear glass that made up the awning, curled up on its side and snoozing away.

Following Gladio inside, he was hit with a cooling sensation of an air conditioner and let out a quiet moan. 

If Gladio heard it, he didn't comment. He walked up to the counter, smiled his famous smile, and walked away no more than five minutes later with a key in hand. 

A hand, soft and firm, on Noct's back led him up the stairs and down the hall. The room was not air conditioned. There was a ceiling fan whirring quietly, an occasional squeak as it rocked lightly, and a small desk fan next to the bed, currently off. The large Tenebraen doors were wide open, though no breeze came through them. Noctis' attention, however, was on the bathroom.

He stripped off his sweat soaked shirt and made a beeline for the door, dropping the article of clothing in his wake. He was barely in the small tiled room before his pants and sneakers followed and he was naked and under the cool spray before Gladio even made it to the doorway, shaking his head affectionately as he picked up the clothing.

–

“MTs give me the creeps,” Cidney groaned. She gave a full body shudder, rubbing her arms, to show her feelings towards the machines.

“I'm with ya there,” Aranea said, resting her elbow on the blonde's shoulder. “And who was that guy in the mech?”

“Loqi Tummelt, Brigadier General of the Niflheim Army,” Ravus supplied, face as stoic as ever.

Aranea nodded, waiting for him to elaborate. “And you know him how?” she asked when he remained silent.

Ravus let out a sigh, looking away and down the road leading into Duscae. “I had an encounter with him a few years back and he holds a pathetic grudge against me,” he finally said. “I dare say you may be seeing him again.”

“Oh, that sounds like a bit of juicy gossip,” Aranea grinned, trying to egg the man into speaking more. She pouted when he said nothing. “You're no fun.”

Ravus merely closed his eyes and turned to Luna. “If you are indeed set upon forming pacts with the Astrals, you're best option is to begin with Titan. He is the only Astral with a known location,” he informed her, eyes sliding over to Gentiana and narrowing at her soft smile. “The Oracle will most likely be in Lestallum unless he has already moved on. I will inform you if the hunters locate any more tombs.”

“Thank you, Ravus,” Luna said, stepping closer. She took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. “Do take care of yourself.”

“And you as well,” he replied.

–

Even as the sun started to set in the sky, Lestallum was still sweltering. Noctis wiped at the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand, drying it off on his pants. He turned his head, taking in the line of people still in need of his healing and let out a quiet breath.

He'd be exhausted once he was finished, but it would be worth it to see these people healthy and whole again.

The next person stepped up, plopping down into the chair provided, and Noctis smiled serenely at them. The child, a young girl no older than ten, gave him a weak, shy smile in return. Her father stood just behind her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. He could see the deep purple on her arm, mixing with black and pink like ink dripped into water.

Crouching to her level, Noctis took her arm in his hands and worked his magic. 

She giggled softly when the golden light faded. “Tickles. Thank you, Mister Oracle,” she said, taking him by surprise when she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek in appreciation.

“O-oh, you're very welcome,” he said, flushing slightly. Gladio chuckled behind his fist and he gave the man a look.

The child stood from the chair and hugged her father before they wandered away and the next patient sat down.

–

“Check it out!” Cidney gasped, kneeling in her seat, hand resting on the back of the car as she steadied herself. “Think we can take it?”

“A catoblepas? Sure, knock yourself out,” Luna laughed, quickly taking in the massive animal in the lake before looking back to the road.

Duscae was far greener than she had expected. It was a far cry from the deserts of Leide and the skyscrapers of Insomnia. Rolling hills, calm waters, and thick forests framed most of the scenery with the arches of the Disc of Cauthess in the background, daunting and stretching wide across the plains. It was a stunning sight to behold.

“We should find a place to sleep before it gets too dark,” Gentiana suggested. “Lestallum is still a ways away.”

Luna nodded, “Yeah. It'll take at least another five hours to reach the city and I don't fancy fighting through hordes of daemons any time soon.”

“Looks like there's a Coernix Station just up the road. Maybe they have a caravan we can rent,” Aranea said, pointing over Luna's shoulder from the back seat.

–

A new day broke and found Noctis waking up late in the morning and alone. Gladio had let him sleep in after seeing to over four dozen citizens the day before. Noct had refused to return to their hotel room until each and every person was healed to the best of his abilities. The act had left him with little magic and energy to stay on his feet but he had persevered.

He groaned and rubbed at his sleep sticky eyes, smacking his lips together a few times to clear up his dry throat. A glass of water was held out to him and he eyed it up for a moment before sitting up and accepting it, gulping it down.

Gladio sat on the bed with him, taking the glass back. “Ah!” he said, finger placed to Noctis' lips when the younger man had leaned in to kiss him. “Brush your teeth first.”

Noctis groaned again and rolled his eyes, but he relented and crawled out of bed.

–

“Fancy seeing you here, Highness.”

Noctis recognised that voice. Smooth and accented. He could see the man's barely narrowed eyes and coy smirk before he even turned around. “Commodore Scientia,” he said, arms crossed over his chest. Ignis was dressed not in his black and red armor he had worn on their previous encounter, but a well tailored pair of slacks and a purple coeurl button up, sleeves folded up to his elbows to stave off the unbearable heat. He caught sight of Gladio tensing, hand ready to summon his sword at a moments notice. “Is the Empire spying on the Oracle or are have they sent you here to kill me?”

“Quite the opposite,” Ignis replied, head tilted and weight shifted to his right side. “I have been sent by Chancellor Izunia to escort His Highness to the Archaean.”

Gladio scoffed in disbelief and Ignis' eyes narrowed further, flicking down to Gladio's tense hand and back to his face. They seemed to hone in on the scar for a few seconds before he turned his attention back to the Oracle. “The Chancellor wishes to aid in both the Chosen Queen's journey and your own,” he continued. “And he has sent me to ensure you a safe trip to the Disc of Cauthess and back seeing as you will need the permission of the Empire to access the Archaean.”

It was Noctis' turn to narrow his eyes. Ignis Scientia being in Lestallum at the same time as him was more than suspicious. He wasn't sure how the Empire or their Chancellor knew of his plans to awaken the Astrals. Of the few people who did know, one was Queen Sylva, who had died in the attack on Insomnia, and the other was Ravus Nox Fleuret; although Noctis was unsure as to the man's current whereabouts.

“My airship is waiting just outside of the town,” Ignis said, extending a hand. “If you wish, we can leave immediately and be back before sundown.”

“Noct-”

Noctis held his hand up to Gladio, silencing him. “If you would give us a few moments to discuss this?”

“Of course.” Ignis bowed and stepped away, out of earshot.

“You can't be serious,” Gladio hissed the second Noctis turned to him. “Goin' with that guy is like a death sentence. You'll be handing yourself over to the Empire.”

Noctis nodded solemnly. “I understand your hesitance Gladio, but there does not seem to be any other way to get to Titan. If what he says is true, then the Empire probably has the entryway heavily guarded to prevent us from getting there and seeing this through to the end. I don't know if you could take on a whole battalion of MTs but I have no doubts that Commodore Scientia would be no match for you,” he said. He reached up and cupped Gladio's cheek, giving him a confident smile. “I know you'll do anything to protect me but consider this me protecting you.”

Gladio let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes and leaning into Noctis' touch. He placed his own hand over Noctis' and opened his eyes, nodding. “I trust your judgement,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Noct's forehead. “But the second he does _anything_ suspicious, I will not hesitate.”

“I know.”


	6. A Man of No Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're very close with the Oracle.”
> 
> The comment took Gladio by surprise and he straightened up, turning back to Ignis. The man was watching him with sharp eyes, like he was trying to dissect him bit by bit, learn what the shield's weaknesses were, how to exploit them. Gladio didn't like it one bit.

Luna sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head, groaning softly as her back popped. Caravan beds weren't exactly the most comfortable but they beat the hell out of sleeping on a thin mat and sleeping bags in a tent with the hard ground of a haven underneath. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room. 

Cidney was still asleep, curled up on her side, back to Luna, and blanket only half covering her legs. A quick glance to her phone said it was still early, only just past seven in the morning. She could hear Aranea and Gentiana chatting quietly behind the curtain, the soft clink of mugs being placed on a table.

Stretching again, Luna crawled to the foot of the bed and slipped past the curtain, letting it shut quietly behind her. She gave the two ladies at the small kitchen table a wave before disappearing into the bathroom, pulling her sundries bags from the ether.

–

Noctis stood his ground in front of the Archaean, trident in hand and a confident look on his face. Gladio and Ignis stood well away, giving the Oracle space to work and to not upset the Astral.

Titan watched Noctis through seemingly unimpressed eyes as the Oracle bowed deeply, a hand over his heart.

“I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Oracle of Eos, am here to begin the formation of the pact between Astral, Oracle, and the Chosen Queen, as was recorded in times long since past,” he started, straightening up from his bow. He held his head high, flinching only slightly when Titan spoke, the sound booming, vibrating throughout his whole body.

After another deep bow, Noctis raised the trident into the air with both hands. He closed his eyes, head tilted back, as the light of the Astral washed over him, calming and peaceful and warm. 

Titan spoke again and the Oracle opened his eyes, nodding.

“On behalf of all of Eos, I thank you,” he said, bowing for a third time. Titan said nothing more and Noctis turned, sending his trident back to the ether as he walked back up the small incline to his guard and escort.

“I must admit, I expected a pact with an Astral to be more... elaborate,” Ignis commented, twirling a hand through the air as Noctis neared them.

Noctis shrugged, “Some Oracles are more flashy than others.”

“Where to now? Back to Lestallum?” Gladio asked as he led the way back into Ignis' dropship.

“Actually, if you wouldn't mind continuing to be our escort,” Noctis said, turning to Ignis, who tilted his head up, waiting for the question. “Would you be kind enough to take us to Angelgard?”

–

It was nearing twilight by the time Luna and her retainers arrived in Lestallum, tired and sore from driving the whole day with only two short breaks. They all clambered out of the Regalia into the humid Lestallum heat, stretching their legs and shaking out the pins and needles.

“Let's hope princey is still in town,” Aranea said, casting her eyes up to the city proper.

Luna nodded. “We should ask at the hotel. Knowing Noctis, if he's not in the throughfare healing people, it's where he'd most likely be.”

–

“The Oracle? I'm sorry, miss. He checked out this morning,” the concierge informed the group, shaking his head lightly. 

“Did he happen to mention where he was headin'?” Cidney asked, leaning on the countertop.

Again, the man shook his head. “I'm sorry I can't be of more help. He was here for around a day and left early this morning. He had a dark haired man with him, but neither spoke of their plans.”

Luna sighed, frowning. She wondered if asking the citizens would be advisable, if any of them may have heard Noctis mention his next move. She started when there was a tug at her hand, looking up to see Aranea pointing to a young boy near the foot of the staircase.

He was shifting on his feet with a sort of nervous excitement, eyes wide and face expressive. “Princess Lunafreya? You're looking for the Oracle?” he asked, stepping closer.

“I am. Do you know where he might be?” she asked, sitting on the couch in the lobby to be level with the boy.

“He was down at the lookout this morning, speaking to a man from the Empire. I heard them mention the Archaean,” he told her.

She felt how her companions tensed at the words, the air around her growing uneasy. Luna knew Noctis was smart enough to not be captured by the Empire, and it would take more than one man to kidnap him, especially with Gladiolus around, but the thought of him talking with someone from Niflheim was unnerving to say the least. 

“What did this man look like?” Aranea asked, crossing her arms. 

The boy flinched slightly, the words coming across a touch to harsh, but he described him to the girls. “He was tall, but not as tall as the Oracle's bodyguard. Light brown hair and glasses and wearing a dark suit and purple shirt,” he said. “I wasn't close enough to hear his name but the Oracle seemed to know him.”

“A dark suit? How do you know he was from the Empire?” Aranea knew of few people in the Empire, mostly some higher ups, but none matched the boy's description.

“He had a dropship,” he stated simply. 

“It appears Ravus was correct in assuming the Oracle would head for the Archaean,” Gentiana said. 

Luna nodded. “We'll have to wait until morning to head for the Disc of Cauthess. No sense risking our lives fighting through daemons when Noctis will be gone before we even reach the crater,” she mused. Turning back to the boy, she gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you for your help...”

“Talcott Hester, miss Lunafreya,” he beamed, bouncing on the soles of his feet. “My grandpa works for Queen Sylva's shield... or worked.” He fell silent for a moment, dropping his head and biting his lip.

Luna placed a hand on Talcott's shoulder and he looked up at her. “Did your grandfather make it out of the city?” she asked softly.

After a minute, Talcott sniffed and wiped at his nose, nodding. “He did. He... he told me you weren't in the city when the Empire attacked so I knew the radio had to be lying. I knew you and the Oracle had to be alive.”

“Talcott,” a voice scolded, causing Luna to look up to the voice. An older man was bowing to her, pulling the young boy away. “I'm dreadfully sorry about my grandson's manners,” he said. “I am Jared, his grandfather and guardian.”

“He's not a bother,” Luna assured Jared, standing from the couch. “I am pleased to see you made it out of the city, safe and sound.”

Jared gave her a short nod before extending his hand towards the stairs. “I've taken the liberty of preparing a room for the four of you. If you'll follow me.”

–

Luna followed after her girlfriends from the Leville, stepping out into the early morning heat.

“Is this city always hot?” Aranea complained, tugging at the collar of her t-shirt. She swiped her hair from her forehead, already feeling the sweat beading up over her skin.

“I hear it's the meteor that makes the city so hot,” Cidney said, striding along beside her, hands in her back pockets. “Ya'd think there's a hidden one in Leide with how hot it is there, too.”

“I wonder if the meteor really is still on fire like they say,” the silver haired woman hummed. She turned her head, glancing back towards the hotel. “What do you think, Lu? Lu?”

“Lu? What's wrong?” Cidney asked, concern etched on her face. She placed a hand on Luna's arm, just above the elbow, while the other blonde had her eyes squeezed shut, grimacing.

Shaking her head out and rubbing the spots from her eyes, Luna gave the girls a small smile. “It was... I saw Noctis,” she said softly as Aranea and Gentiana shuffled closer. “And Titan.” She paused and collected her thoughts. “Titan said something about the pact, how it's been started and I need to complete it.”

“Then the Disc of Cauthess is definitely our next stop,” Aranea nodded. “Any idea if Noctis is still there?”

Luna shook her head.

–

“Highness,” Ignis called from the doorway. He paused, taking in the scene before speaking softly. “Oh, my apologises.”

Gladio tensed, arm curling protectively around the dozing Oracle at his side. Noctis had been sleeping for the last four hours, saying something about talking with the Astral used a lot more of his magic than he thought it would. Gladio didn't pretend to understand how it had even used the Oracle's magic in the first place. He himself only tapped into the smallest amount of Noctis' magic to access his weapon and even then, he wasn't sure entirely how it all worked.

“We're almost to Angelgard,” Ignis said, keeping his distant. “The weather seems to be taking a turn for the worse the closer we get to the island. Might prove difficult to land until the storm dies down. If it even does.”

Gladio frowned at that. Titan had been welcoming to the Oracle - well, as welcoming as an Astral could be - why was Ramuh causing a fuss? He stood, carefully laying Noctis down on the sofa, placing a small pillow under his head, and strode over to the other man. 

Ignis stepped out of the way, back out into the hall, as Gladio walked past, closing the door.

“How bad is the storm?” he asked, watching Ignis' eyes trail over his face, briefly focusing on the scar. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

“On a good day, Angelgard is not easy to land a dropship on, even with a crew as well trained as mine,” Ignis started, turning to walk towards one of the small rectangular windows on the wall. “The storm surge is strong, as is the wind.”

Gladio followed him over, peering through the thick glass. He could spot the white crest of the waves as they crashed upon the rocky and jagged shore of the island, the way the rain came in from the side.

“Was the Astral unaware he was having guests over?” Ignis joked. “I must say, Titan was for more hospitable than the Fulgurian is being.”

“Well, from what Noct's told me, he is a bit of a cranky old man,” Gladio hummed, leaning his arm heavily above the window. The island was barely a few hundred yards away.

“You're very close with the Oracle.”

The comment took Gladio by surprise and he straightened up, turning back to Ignis. The man was watching him with sharp eyes, like he was trying to dissect him bit by bit, learn what the shield's weaknesses were, how to exploit them. Gladio didn't like it one bit.

“Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend. I was merely stating my observations,” Ignis went on. He folded his arms over his waist, cupping his elbows, as he continued to watch the taller man. “But you are close with him, are you not? Close enough to let slip an overly familiar name around a person you do not fully trust.”

Gladio growled low in his throat, hands clenching into fists.

“I wonder how far your trust for the Oracle goes. Would you do anything to protect him? Even die for him?” he mused, turning his eyes back towards the window and lowering his voice. “Would the Oracle do the same for you?”

“I'm his shield,” Gladio stated, narrowing his eyes. He did not like what the Imperial Commodore was insinuating. “Of course I would die to protect him.”

The man looked as if he wanted to say more, eyes softening slightly as he thought on his words. Gladio could see the rain reflecting on his glasses, the bright flashes of lightning glinting off the lenses. Ignis nodded silently to himself.

“Perhaps the Oracle can commune with the Fulgurian from the ship. Or, at least, ask him to tone down the storm for long enough to land,” Ignis said, startling Gladio at how quickly and efficiently he changed the subject. “At any rate, I am willing to wait until he is fully rested. I can't imagine how taxing speaking with a god is.” With that, the man turned on his heel and strode away, back towards the dropship's cockpit.

Gladio wasn't sure what to make of the conversation, if it could be called that. He resolved to continue to keep his guard up around the man.

–

“I had hoped to meet the Oracle while he was in town, but alas-”

Aranea threw an arm in front of Luna as the man turned to face them. His abundance of coats looks uncomfortable and stifling in the Lestallum heat and his scarf and hat hid much of his face from view as he paused, eyes drifting from one girl to the next.

“It seems it was just not meant to be,” he finished, a hollow and over-exaggerated pout on his face.

“And you are?” Gentiana asked, stepping forward.

The man grinned, wide and unsettling, as he removed his hat and swept into a bow. “Simply a man of no consequence,” he replied, straightening back up and replacing his hat. “But one who may prove of some use on your journey.”

“What journey?” Aranea asked, frowning at the man. He was tall, had deep burgundy hair, and held himself with a sense of self importance. She had a bad feeling about him but was unsure what made him so unnerving.

The man spun back to face the outlook, stretching an arm out towards the early morning sun on the horizon. “Why, your journey to meet the Archaean,” he said, glancing back over his shoulder. “There's an Imperial blockade at the entrance to the Disc, designed to prevent any visitors to the Astral, and I am here to offer my assistance. You only need ask.”

Cidney gripped Luna by the arm, tugging her away from the man and whispering hurriedly. “Lu, there's no way we can trust this guy. Just look at 'em. He's bad news if I ever saw it.”

“I agree with Cidney,” Gentiana said, voice soft and eyes casting a furitive glance to the man. He seemed to be whistling nonchalant to himself, hands clasped behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet. “This man is clearly up to something. We need to be on our guard around him.”

“How does he even know we're goin' to see Titan?” Aranea questioned. “And how does he know the Oracle was in town.”

Luna frowned, tilting her head to look at the man over Cidney's shoulder. “I don't know how he knows of our plans but knowing about Noctis isn't very hard. He's not known for keeping a very low profile,” she said. “And he had been healing the citizens. Word would get around quickly. But if what he says is true and there is a blockade at the Disc, that may prove to be a problem.”

“We had Ravus with us last time but that was a shoddily put together blockade,” Cidney hummed, crossing her arms. “This is an Astral they're blockin'. They'll probably bring out the big guns to keep the likes of us out.”

Luna nodded.

“Wonder how Noctis even got to Titan with the blockade in place? It's not like they would have just thrown it up over night,” Aranea wondered. “He must have had help as well, though this dude didn't even know the Oracle wasn't even in town anymore, so it couldn't have been help from the Empire. Regardless of what Talcott said.”

“You think the man Talcott saw lied about being with the Empire?” Luna asked. 

Aranea shrugged her shoulders. “It's possible. He could have stolen a dropship. Or he could be working for someone else in the Empire, if it wasn't a lie.”

“You also believe this man is from the Empire?” Gentiana asked.

“There's no doubt about it,” Aranea replied with a nod of her head. “Why else would he be so confident that he can get us past the blockade? What his rank is though, I have no idea. I've never seen him before so he could be some low level grunt with a terrible sense of fashion.”

“Could be over-confidence,” Luna stated.

“Or he could be leading us into a trap,” Cidney added.

“Trap seems most likely,” Aranea said. “But we need to get to Titan and he seems to be our best chance. We'll have to stay on high alert, make sure he doesn't do anything fishy.”

The other girls nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Luna stepped forward, garnering the man's attention as he turned around, knowing smile on his face. “Take us to the Archaean.”

“Wonderful,” he grinned, clapping his hands together. “If you'll follow me to my car, we can head out.”


	7. The Archaean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello! It's me!” Ardyn called out, sweeping his hat from his head. “Do be a dear and open the door, won't you?”

“Anyone else think this dude is the sleaziest person ever?” Aranea asked, glowering through the windshield at the red car leading them. “Like, top tier sleaze?”

“Agreed,” Cidney nodded.

Luna adjusted herself behind the wheel, sitting up straight. “He's definitely the king of sleaze, if anything,” she offered, getting a chorus of laughs. “Everything about him rubs me the wrong way.”

“No doubt about that,” Cidney agreed. “How does he even have the means to get us inside the crater? I can't see the Empire just openin' the door and lettin' us in.”

No one spoke up. Luna's face was set, lips pressed into a thin line, as she thought over her own opinions on the man who called himself Ardyn.

They had all come to the same conclusion before even taking him up on his offer. There was no doubt about it; he was from the Empire. His rank was the only mystery they had yet to solve.

“What's he doing?” Gentiana questioned, a frown on her face as she pointed to the car.

It was driving past the turn off to the Disc of Cauthess, as if its driver was oblivious to the fact. Ardyn continued on, speed never faltering, as they followed, suspicion darkening their faces.

“Ya think he didn't see the turn?” Cidney asked, hand on the back of Luna's seat as she leaned forward.

Aranea shook her head. “It's hard to miss the gigantic billboard fifty feet from the turn. He did this on purpose, but why...”

Luna sped up, keeping up Ardyn's car. His blinker flickered as they approached the Cauthess Coernix station, pulling into the small parking lot. She turned towards the gas station as well, despite her companions grumblings on it being a terrible idea.

“What's the deal?” Aranea asked, temper flaring as she climbed out of the Regalia, door slamming behind her. “Thought we were headin' to Titan.”

“Ara,” Gentiana said, voice calming and hand warm on the other woman's shoulder. “Temper.”

Aranea glowered just as Ardyn spoke. “Just a short reprieve from our trip,” he said, hands held up and out. “It is getting rather late in the evening and I'm sure the Archaean will still be there in the morning.”

Luna looked to the horizon, then her watch. It was just past three in the afternoon. The drive to Titan from the gas station would only be an hour if they left now. She turned her eyes back to the extravagant man, watching him as he sauntered over to the shop.

–

Noctis bowed deeply to Ramuh, getting a small nod from the Astral as he slowly faded away. With a deep breath he turned away, walking back from the open hatch of the dropship. It groaned as the mechanism kicked into gear, closing behind him. 

Gladio was stood ten feet away, arms crossed over his chest. When the Oracle stepped closer, he extended his hand, helping Noctis keep steady on his feet. “All good?”

Noctis nodded and looked to Ignis.

The older man nodded, waiting for the Oracle to speak his request.

“If you'd be so kind to drop us off in Altissia,” Noctis started, leaning into Gladio's arm which had wrapped itself around his waist, “I'd be ever so grateful.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Ignis turned and headed off to the cockpit while Gladio lead the Oracle back to their bunk.

“How are you gonna commune with Shiva?” Gladio asked softly once the door was closed. He helped Noctis to the bed and sat beside him, arm still around the younger man's waist. “Or Ifrit, for that matter? She's presumed dead and he's M.I.A.”

Noctis gave him a wane smile, a headache forming in his temples from preforming two pacts in such a short window of time. Astrals really needed to use their indoor voices. “Don't worry about them for now. I'll find some way, but the Tidemother comes first,” was all he said. 

Gladio summoned two small bottles from the ether, popping the cap on the first. He placed two small pills in Noctis' hand and offered the bottle of water next. They were placed on the bedside locker one he had swallowed the pills.

Laying back on the bed, Noctis closed his eyes and let out a breath before yawning loudly.

A soft whine alerted the two men and Gladio looked to the small sofa. There was a dog, cream colored, lounging on it, panting, tag wagging happily. 

“Pryna. I was wondering when I'd see you again,” Noctis grinned. He sat up and patted the bed, ignoring Gladio's protest of dog hairs on the cover, and rubbed playfully at the dog's fur. “How've you been? You good? Luna good, too?” He looked over the dog, seeing she carried nothing with her. “No letter?”

–

“We should be at Titan right now,” Cidney complained, dropping overdramatically into the small booth in the caravan. She winced and groaned, rubbing her backside from the hard surface. “This dude's just fuckin' with us. I bet he can't even get us to the Astral.”

“I believe he was telling the truth, at least in regards to the Archaean,” Gentiana said. She placed two plates of lasagna on the caravan table, Luna coming over with the other plates. “I'm more concerned about the way he mentioned the Oracle. It was as if he was expecting to see him and not us.”

Luna slid into the booth, thigh flush with Cidney's as they started their dinner. “What do you mean?”

Gentiana took her seat on Cidney's other side. “His tone was...” She paused, taking a bit of the lasagna. “It was off. He appeared to be caught off guard upon seeing us and he seemed to be under the impression the Oracle was still in the city. A person from the Empire would surely be tracking the Oracle's movements, especially someone who claims to have as much sway as Ardyn has.”

Aranea hummed around her fork, swallowing quickly. “Yeah. And, now that you mention it, didn't Talcott say the man Noctis went off with was from the Empire? Ardyn should have known that he had left the city.”

“Unless the man Noctis left with was lying about his connection,” Luna said. She pushed the pasta around on her plate, thinking deeply. She prayed Noctis was safe, wherever he was.

–

“Where did this dog come from?” Ignis gaped, hand resting on the door jamb.

Noctis barely looked up from the small notebook he was writing in. Gladio shrugged, “She just kinda comes and goes.”

“Just... comes and goes?” Ignis blinked, taken aback by the seemingly simple statement. “But, how did she get on the ship? And when, for that matter? Was she on Angelgard Island?”

“Nah, she just shows up when she wants,” Noctis said, giving Pryna a good scratching behind her ears. “Don't ya, girl?”

Ignis closed his eyes and took a breath. “You're not making any sense,” he said, opening his eyes back.

“Pryna's a messenger,” Noctis explained. 

She seemed to have taken an interest in the new person, watching Ignis closely but otherwise remaining calm. It was a good sign in Noctis' book, as the dog could tell someone's intentions pretty quickly.

“A messenger,” Ignis repeated. “To whom? The Astrals?”

Noctis shrugged. He reached out and pulled a small box from the ether, transparent blue shards surrounding his hand. “She's my messenger,” she said, flipping open the latch. “I use her to send messages to... people.” He pulled a small sticker from the box, relocked it, and banished it back into the ether.

Ignis waited for more details. He quickly realised he wasn't getting anymore when Noctis remained silent, affixing the sticker to a sheet of paper, tearing it from the book, and folding it. “We'll be arriving in Altissia in an hour,” he said and left, the door closing softly behind him.

“You sure it's okay to tell him about the messengers?” Gladio asked, eyes still on the door.

“Eh, not like the Empire can catch Umbra or Pryna anyway,” Noct replied, unbothered. He placed the letter in the small pouch Pryna had around her neck, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Tell Luna to stay safe,” he whispered.

Pryna barked happily and hopped off the bed, vanishing the second she touched the ground.

–

Luna supressed a groan at seeing Ardyn in the shop, leaning casually against the wall, as if he hadn't a care in Eos.

“I do hope you slept well,” he drawled, watching her.

She gave him a false smile before heading over to the coffee machine. “As well as we could for a caravan,” she replied, taking a cup and pressing a button. Glancing back over at the man had her frowning slightly. 

Where had he slept during the night? There was only one caravan on the lot and no one entered while they slept. Aranea, being a ridiculously light sleeper, was sure of that fact. Had he slept in his car then? Luna wasn't even sure she had seen him after the sun had set.

“Once you and your companions are ready, we shall continue on to the Archaean,” he said, pushing off the wall. He exited the building and Luna felt a strange weight lift from her chest.

–

“Hello! It's me!” Ardyn called out, sweeping his hat from his head. “Do be a dear and open the door, won't you?”

“There's no way this is gonna work,” Cidney whispered as the four ladies watched the scene. 

Ardyn had stepped outside his car once they arrived at the blockade into the Disc and was asking the Empire to open the door. Not ordering, asking. _Politely,_ even. Though, what he deemed politely, others would call is condescending.

“Six, I'd be surprised if they don't just shoot his ass,” Aranea said. “What the...”

The security door groaned loudly, scraping harshly against the stone as it slid open, revealing the outer layer of the crater and a dirt path that led around the corner. Ardyn motioned Luna forward with a lazy wave of his hand.

She shot the other girls a wary look, wondering if it was too late to reconsider his offerand just turn around.

“We're already here,” Gentiana said softly. “I cannot forsee an easier path to the Archaean.”

With a sigh, Luna nodded and put the car into drive, slowly creeping up to the open gate.

“I'm sure I'll only be in your way, so I shall await your return here,” Ardyn said, an gleeful smile on his face. “Do hurry. I hear it is quite stifling the closer you get to the meteor.”

–

The path was short, stopping at a sharp cliff face not even five minutes after passing through the gate.

“Guess we're walkin',” Aranea said with a huff. She shucked her jacket off and pulled her hair up into a loose bun, the heat already sweltering. Cidney followed suit, tossing her jacket into the back seat as she stepped out of the car.

Luna was already regretting her shoe choice for the day as she eyed up the terrain. Even the small, thick heels on her ankle boots would make the already treacherous walk even more so. Glancing to Gentiana, she was about to speak up about the possiblity of changing shoes – she was also in heels, albeit much higher and thinner – when the dark haired woman started forward, towards the wide crack in the wall.

–

A royal tomb, or what was left of one, was sat on the edge of the precipice. The once domed walls were in shambles, barely reaching Luna's waist as she traced her fingers over the smooth white stone. Stepping through what once was a doorway, she approached the sarcophagus and hovered her hand over the weapon.

“'A King rose to protect the world with the Oracle',” Gentiana read aloud. “'This was his sword.”

“Why would a king be buried in the middle of the Disc?” Cidney asked, watching as the sword shone blue iridescent, gliding through the air and vanishing into Luna's chest in a flash of broken crystal shards.

“Maybe the tomb was here before the meteor struck? It looks ancient,” Aranea commented. She poked at the statue carved into the sarcophagus, examining the extensive damage it had sustained throughout the years.

Luna hummed, hand loosely clenched over her chest. “It was the Founder King,” she said softly. When the other three girls turned to her, she smiled. “I'm... they tell me?” she tried. “When I take the arm into me, into my magic, I hear whispers. Most of the words are indecipherable, but the names of the Kings and Queens are clear.”

“That's so cool!” Cidney exclaimed, hopping over to the other blonde. “Think you'll be able to fully understand them when ya get all the weapons?”

“We shall see.”

Thunder rolled through the air, reverberating through bodies and causing the ground to quake and crack. The girls clung to the ruins of the tomb as the edge of the cliff gave way, falling further into the crater, echoing as they hit the floor.

Luna covered her ears with her hands, the voice of Titan deafening. A gigantic hand reached out, gripping the cliff, rock shattering underneath the digits as the Astral pulled himself closer. 

Visions of the Oracle, of Noctis, flitted through her mind. She saw him speaking to the Astral, though she could make out none of the words, before bowing respectfully then... the vision was gone. 

Opening her eyes, Luna stared up at Titan and nodded. She stood and brushed the dirt from her trousers, walking forward to the cliff edge as he spoke.

 _”Queen of Light, chosen by the Crystal, I have been awaiting your arrival,”_ the Achaean said, voice like thunder.


	8. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y'know, this chocobo's feathers match your eyes,” Aranea grinned, stroking the same bird on the back of her head.
> 
> Cidney chuckled, “Was that a pick up line? 'Cause it was terrible.”
> 
> Aranea winked in reply.

_”With my power at your side, I shall aide you in your time of need,”_ the Archaean said, voice a deep rumble that shook the ground underfoot. 

Luna tried to brace herself, heels shifting and toppling slightly. Aranea caught her quickly, arm slipping around the blonde's waist as she listened to the Astral.

 _”We have slept for too long. The Accursed has thrived in our absence. His rein must end,”_ Titan went on, head bowing just so, eyes narrowing at the four ladies. _”Our Star's light grows weak.”_

“How do I stop him?” Luna asked. “The Accursed. Who is it?”

Titan did not answer. He bowed his head lower, eyes closed, and faded into a shower of golden sparks. They washed over Luna and she could feel Titan's power flow into her, strong and resilient yet serene, pliant even.

Cidney held her hands out as the sparks floated down to them. They vanished before reaching her hands. 

“What did he say?” Aranea asked, helping Luna away from the cliff edge. “Something about an Accursed?”

Luna stepped around the sarcophagus and towards the tomb walls. “He didn't really explain much. Just The Accursed has 'thrived' and needs to be stopped. And he mentioned the Star's light was getting weaker.”

“Now that ya mention it, the sun has been risin' later lately,” Cidney chipped in, following after them. “It used ta rise 'round five thirty in the mornin' when we were kids. Now it's 'round six or so.”

“I've noticed this, too. It's...” Gentiana paused and the other three girls stopped in their place, waiting for her to continue. “Do you hear that?” she asked, turning her head up to the sky with a deep frown.

Luna looked up as well, seeing only a few wisps of clouds that broke up the blue of the sky, the sun only just peeking over the tall walls of the crater in the east. A soft rumble started to fill the silence before the shadow of a dozen Imperial dropships slid over the sharp juts of the crater's ridges. They watched as the hatches opened and half a dozen MTs dropped to the ground from each ship.

“I thought that Ardyn guy cleared us?” Aranea growled. She pulled her lance from the ether, knuckles white from her tight grip. She took a quick step forward, putting herself between the princess and the oncoming MTs. “This is a backstab if I ever saw one.”

The clanging metallic crunch from the MTs hitting the ground overshadowed the crystalline shatter of their weapons being summoned. Gun shots echoed in the deep valley, bouncing off the rocks and drowning out the girls shouts as they jumped into action.

A blast of heat knocked four MTs from their perch above the girls as Gentiana sent a particularly fierce fira spell at them, hands glowing orange and red and gold. Cidney let her mace shatter back into the ether, automatic crossbow replacing the empty weight in her hands as she trained it on the same enemies, firing off a volley of shots.

Across the way, Luna gave Aranea a boost, bracing her folded hands over her knee as the dragoon leapt into the air, lance coming down hard and fast on an approaching axe wielder, Luna finishing it off with a wide, sweeping arch of her heavy scepter. The metal casing around its torso collapsed upon impact, bright pink and white sparks shooting from the cracks in the armor. She winced at the harsh, high pitched shriek that the MT emitted before it crumpled to the ground, disappearing in a waft of black smoke.

“Luna!”

She twisted around at the voice, eyes wide when she realised an assassin had snuck up on her, swords spinning, red eyes bright and focusing solely on her. She swung her scepter, knocking one of the swords away before it connected with her side. The other sliced her arm, white hot and razor sharp. Stepping back and steadying herself after her heel caught on the uneven ground, she stuck her hand out, pulling up a barrier, sheer blue hexagons slotting together and flashing when the MT's sword slashed at it. It jerked back just as it started to take a second swing, back arching forward as three large bolts pierced its chest.

The barrier dropped when the MT fell, the ground violently shaking underneath her feet much the same way it had when Titan was still in the crater. Luna had started to wonder if this was what the Astral meant by 'your time of need' when the ground splintered and shifted, revealing the red glow of magma.

She jumped back from the opening, dodging an incoming attack by another axe wielder. It dropped below the surface when the rock underneath it tumbled into the lava. “The ground's opening up!” she shouted, knocking into Gentiana's back. “We need to get out of here!”

Another earth shattering crack sounded behind them and Cidney gasped. “The path! It's gone!”

Luna turned, eyes darting across the cliff face where they had entered from. It was nothing but a jumble of boulders and dust, jagged and unmovable. If ever they had a need for Titan's powers, now would be that time.

“Fancy seeing you here!” a voice, condescending and overly sickeningly sweet, called out from above.

“The fuck is he talkin' about?” Aranae frowned, lance still in hand as she hopped closer to Luna.

“It seems I forgot to properly introduce myself.” Ardyn took his hat in his hand and gave them a sweeping bow. “Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim, at your service.”

The four ladies were silent, gaping at the man as he stood at the edge of a dropship's ramp.

He gave them a smirk, eyes crinkling around the corners. “It seems you are in need of my assistance once again,” he said, waving an arm through the air. “Or, you could take a chance on the lava flows.”

“I'd much rather take the lava,” Aranea sneered. She frowned again when Cidney grabbed her arm.

“We need to get out of here _alive,_ ” the blonde reminded her. “And I don't fancy death by newly active volcano.”

Aranea huffed out a breath and looked to Luna. “Your call.”

Luna narrowed her eyes at Ardyn, scowling at the grin still plastered on his face. “Fine.”

–

Gladio's calloused hands were soft, gentle, as they smoothed over the planes of Noctis' torso, down to his waist and stopping at his rolling hips, thumbs pressing into the still clothed flesh.

The younger man's hands dug into his shoulders as he leaned heavily over Gladio's body. He shuddered, biting his lip to stifle a moan, as he ground his cock into Gladio's. The friction was delicious, sweet, and oh so tantilizing. 

Noctis had slept for fourteen hours after Commodore Scientia dropped them off just outside Altissia, stating his dropship would not be allowed to dock within the city's border. It had been a short - but agonizingly long, to Noctis at least - walk to the closest hotel; a small, cozy establishment with plush, comfortable beds. He had awoken hard and frantic for his shield's touch, crawling over the larger man's body, kissing him before Gladio could get more than a few words out.

Gladio was used to the Oracle initiating the more intimate aspects of their relationship, just like he had that morning.

When Noctis let out a short, broken off moan, body tensing and trembling as he came, Gladio was following closely behind him, fingers twitching and tightening on Noctis' ass as he pulled him closer, getting just that little bit more friction from him before he, too, came with a moan, louder than Noctis' own.

It was only then, when Gladio's mind came back online, blinking up at the ceiling with Noct beathing hot and wet on his chest, that he groaned. Neither of them had thought to remove their underwear beforehand.

Noctis snorted at the noise, pushing himself up to stare down at Gladio. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, holding back a laugh. “But it's not like our clothes didn't need a wash anyway.” He yelped, laughing when Gladio surged up, grabbing and rolling him to his back, fingers tickling his sides. “Gladio! Stop!” he giggled, squirming. “I give! I give!”

Gladio grinned, placing a kiss on Noctis' nose when he finally stopped. “Let's get cleaned up. It's almost check out time.”

Noctis pouted but sat up, shuffling to the bathroom, Gladio right behind him.

–

“Who's a good girl?” Cidney cooed, scratching at the vibrant green chocobo's neck. “You're a good girl! Yes, you are!”

“Y'know, this chocobo's feathers match your eyes,” Aranea grinned, stroking the same bird on the back of her head.

Cidney chuckled, “Was that a pick up line? 'Cause it was terrible.”

Aranea winked in reply.

“You do remember we're all already dating, right?” Luna asked, shaking her head.

“Never hurts to keep flirtin',” Aranea shrugged. “That one,” she pointed to a pale golden chocobo in the far paddock, “is the color of your hair.”

Luna pinched her lips together but couldn't resist smiling.

“But none of these little cuties are as cute as any of you,” she went on, throwing a smirk to Gentiana over by a lilac chocobo.

“You're too kind,” Gentiana said, smiling softly. Her eyes drifted over to the woods that surrounded the ranch, head tilted to the side. “It seems Pryna has returned.”

Luna turned at the words, instantly spotting the white dog. She crouched and held her hand out, giving Pryna a few pats. “Hey girl. We missed you. Got a letter for me?”

Pryna barked happily, tail wagging and kicking up dirt from the ground.

Plucking the folded note from the dog's satchel, Luna stood and unfolded it, reading the note.

 _First off, I'm fine. Gladio too. (He says Hi.)_

She shook her head affectionately at Noctis handwriting. Aranea came to rest her chin on Luna's shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist and reading the letter over her shoulder.

_I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help your mother. She fought bravely but was betrayed by the leader of her Queensglaive. I had to exert all of my power to escape relatively unscathed myself. Gladio got himself a new scar courtesy of General Glauca. It was thanks to some of the more faithful Queensglaive that Gladio and I even made it out of the city. But enough of that._

_I've begun to awaken the Astrals. I do hope you've already received The Archaean powers by the time this letter reaches you. The Fulgurian, Ramuh, awaits you next. Seek out his landmarks, lightning glass trees scattered across Duscae. Three in total. He will come to you upon finding the third. Good luck._

_I will await you in Altissia. Let's hope Levithan doesn't mind the early wake up call._

_Noct._

There was a sticker affixed to the bottom of the letter, depicting a small boy excitedly pulling a fish from a lake, the meteor in the background and a bright blue sky above him. Luna smiled, fingers touching the shiny paper.

“Glad he's okay,” Aranea said, giving Luna a small squeeze. “Looks like we gotta get ourselves to Altissia. Don't wanna leave Oracle Boy waitin'.”

“That involves findin' the car first,” Cidney said. “And I ain't heard a thing from Prom yet.”

Luna refolded the letter, slipping it into her pants pocket. “We'll have to either stay here until he finds out anything,” she hummed, thinking. “Or we could see about renting a few chocobos and see about finding those landmarks Noctis mentioned. He said they were in the Duscae region, after all.”

“Might be worth a shot. Not like we got anythin' better to do while we wait,” Aranea agreed. “Right?”

Cidney nodded her head and turned to speak to an attendant, pausing when she spotted Gentiana already handing over the gil for four chocobos. “Looks like Geni foresaw our plans,” she pointed out.

Gentiana strode back over, eyebrows raised. “I've rented them out for the week,” she told them. “We should have enough daylight to hopefully find one and return to the ranch for the evening.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Luna nodded. “Let's get going.”

“Uh, question. How're we supposed to know where these landmarks are? Duscae is a pretty big area.” Aranea crossed her arms over her chest, looking between the three girls.

They were all silent, frowning as they realised they had no way of knowing where Ramuh's landmarks would reside. Would they be hidden underground, in the caves that dot the landscape? Or would they be out in the open, sticking out like a sore thumb? Luna couldn't remember seeing anything out of place when they drove past Alstor Slough and into Lestallum.

Just as the thought came to her mind, a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky, closely followed by a deep roll of thunder. Luna jumped, head jerking up to watch the sky. When had those clouds rolled in? It was sunny just moments ago, wasn't it?

Watching the sky, she saw where the lightning seemed to strike the ground, south east of the ranch.

“Looks like we got our answer,” Cidney said in awe. She adjusted her hat and moved to the green chocobo she had been petting earlier. “Ready to hit the road girl?”

–

“Wow!” 

Luna's eyes were wide as she stepped up to the gigantic lightning glass. Placing her hand on the surface revealed it was cool, but electric, to the touch, sending a soft static through her arm and into her body. Closing her eyes, she raised her head and let the power wash over her.

The tingling sensation faded quickly and Luna shook out her arms, getting the feeling back in her fingers.

“What was it like?” Aranea asked in awe.

“I'd imagine it'd be like touchin' an electric fence,” Cidney guessed.

Luna shook her head. “It was... pleasant, almost,” she said, trying to explain. “Like... A warm kind of tingling.”

“Such is the way of the Astrals,” Gentiana said softly. “They have the power to reshape Eos, bend the elements to their will, yet it is gentle, like a mother's touch.”

“Ya sure know a lot about the Astrals, Geni,” Cidney said, sidling up beside her. “What else do ya know?”

“I know lots of things,” Gentiana replied, a sly smile on her face.

Cidney let out an exaggerated huff, nudging the dark haired woman in the side with her hip. “You're no fun.”

“Let us head back to Wiz's,” Gentiana said, turning away from Cidney. “We should get a good night's rest before we attempt to find the remaining landmarks.”

–

Luna hummed, bottom lip held loosely between her teeth and back arched. Her right knee jerked up as she let out a gasp when Cidney sucked lightly on her clit.

The other blonde smirked at the sound, slipping her tongue lower and licking slowly.

“Cidney's good with her tongue, isn't she,” Aranea cooed into Luna's ear, praising and running a hand through Cidney's blonde curls. “She's good with her fingers too, aren't ya?”

Cidney moaned softly, nodding. Removing her right hand from Luna's trembling thigh, she sucked on two of her fingers before teasing Luna with them, just barely pressing them inside her before retreating.

“Tease,” Luna huffed. She hissed when Aranea nipped at her earlobe, turning her head away.

Aranea moved to press a kiss to her neck, trailing them up to her jaw and back down to her shoulder, sucking a dark mark on the skin there. Her hand slid up Luna's torso to her neck, turning her face and kissing her deeply.

“Geni!” Cidney yelped, head shooting up from between Luna's legs. 

A quiet laugh was heard in response. “Too much?” Gentiana asked, leaning over Cidney's back, fingers between the blonde's legs, rubbing expertly at her clit.

“J-just a bit, ah-!”

“Hey. Don't leave Lu hangin',” Aranea said, giving the other blonde a faux scolding.

Cidney nodded and dropped her head. She kept her own hips raised off the bed as Gentiana worked her over and went back to licking Luna's pussy, enjoying the noises coming from above her.

Luna wound her fingers through both Aranea's and Cidney's hair when her thighs started to quiver. She moaned and gasped, hips jerking up and away from Cidney's tongue when she came, though the other blonde's fingers still worked her through it, slowing after a few seconds.

Gentiana resumed her work, having slowed so Cidney coud focus on Luna. She pushed Cidney to lay beside Luna as she crouched down between her legs. The blonde let out high pitched moan, eyes closed tight and fingers gripping the sheets.

“We're gonna have to pay extra for the dirtying the sheets,” Aranea joked, cuddled up on Luna's other side. She stroked her thumb over Luna's stomach as they watched Gentiana work Cidney to the point of near overstimulation, the blonde writhing, head thrown back.

“Ge-geni!” she whined. “Ah!”

Gentiana hummed and pulled away, licking her lips and wiping them with the back of her hand. “I guess I'll go easy on you,” she told her, sitting back.

Cidney sighed, smiling sleepily, and gave her a thumbs up. “Thanks, babe.”


	9. Lightning Glass

_”Yeah, yeah. Aracheole Stronghold,”_ Prompto said as Cidney's fingers traced over the map spread out on the chipped caravan table, the Duscae region in full detail on the paper. 

She tapped the area where the base was located three times. It wasn't far, a day or two's ride by chocobo. 

_”Dave said he spotted the Niffs dropping off a fancy lookin' car inside the base. He couldn't be sure if it was the Regalia or not but I wouldn't doubt it.”_ A heavy metallic clank sounded through the phone. _”Not many fancy cars outside the city nowadays.”_

“Alright, thanks Prom,” Cidney nodded. “We'll keep ya updated. Probably have to bring the car to the shop anyway. Make sure the Niffs didn't install any kinda tracker on her.” 

_”I'll be waitin',”_ Prompto replied before hanging up.

“Of course he took it to an Imperial base,” Aranea huffed. She leaned her hip against the table, frowning down at the map. “Bet they got MTs guardin' it like it was the Emperor himself.”

Luna hummed, fingers pressed to her lips in thought. They couldn't take on a whole base, she knew that. They all knew it.

“Before we make any definite plans,” Gentiana started, “we should complete the trial of Ramuh. His assistance may very well come in handy.”

Luna nodded in agreement as Cidney continued to frown down at the map. 

“Might be best to check the ridge north of Alstor Slough for the next lightning glass tree. If the first one was in a crevice, then, chances are, the second and third ones are also in the same kinda place,” Cidney pointed out. Her fingers moved to the northern section of the map, tracing over the lines. There were a couple of areas similar to the first location and she pulled out a red marker, circling them.

Aranea stepped closer, arms cross loosely over her stomach, as she stared at the new circles. “Let's just hope one of these has a storm brewin' over it. That'll be our biggest clue to findin' the landmark.”

–

There was a storm overhead. Thunder rumbling while the lightning was still lighting up the sky, brillant flashes of pink and gold that were near white in their intensity. The rain lashed at them, wind whipping it around in what Cidney was convinced was at least five different directions, their raincoats giving them little in the way of protection and clothing soaked straight through to the skin.

“Can Ramuh possibly cool it with the rain?” Aranea grumbled as she hopped off her chocobo, leading her by the reins into the ravine. “Even my socks are soaking wet and my boots are made to be waterproof!”

“Y'know we're all in the same boat as you, right?” Luna replied. She shoved her bangs out from in front of her eyes only to have them fall right back in place. Squinting, she quickened her pace as she finally spotted the glow of the lightning glass near the back of the path. 

It was nestled right up against the rock wall, bright pink and purple light radiating out from it.

Handing off the reins of her chocobo it Gentiana, Luna stepped up to the landmark, feeling the soft hum of electricty coursing through her. She placed her hand on the glass and fought back a shiver as the power rapidly filled her body. Luna let out a breath when she took her hand away, the landmark as dull and lifeless as the rock surrounding it.

“One more to go,” Aranea said as they took their leave of the area. “Think we can find it today?”

Luna shrugged a shoulder, remounting her chocobo. “Can't hurt to try. There's some havens in the area if it gets too late to search.”

–

Noctis stared at Gladio from across the little table in his suite. The older man stared right back at him. He leaned back in his chair, hands intertwined over his stomach and lips pursed.

The First Secretary of Accordo, Camelia Claustra, had welcomed the Oracle and his shield with open arms, stating his arrival couldn't have come at a better time to boost the citizens of Altissia's morale. She had a suite prepared for him and allowed him full access to the city and her people, able to come and go as he pleased.

It was nice, though Noctis loathed to take advantage of her hospitality without giving something in return so he made himself busy seeing to the people of Altissia as best he could.

He hummed softly and shifted in his seat. “You really don't trust Commodore Scientia, do you?” he finally asked, already knowing the answer Gladio would give him.

“I don't trust anyone who works for the Empire,” Gladio said simply.

Noctis nodded solemnly at that. After knowing and seeing what the Empire was capable of, after Insomnia, he felt the same as his shield.

The Commodore, though. Something was different about him. To Noctis' eye, he seemed to have his own agenda, seperate from that of the Empire. He clearly hadn't told them the whole truth about his mission to 'assist the Oracle on his journey'. There was something off about the way he had said the words, or perhaps it was the words themselves that were off. 

Noctis wasn't sure but it stayed there, at the back of his mind, never leaving his thoughts for too long.

“Eat,” Gladio said suddenly, nudging the plate closer to Noctis. “You need your strength. Who knows when Lunafreya will be arriving in Altissia.”

Noctis leaned forward and took his knife and fork in hand, cutting into the salmon on his plate. It was lightly dressed with with a sweet ginger glaze and melted in his mouth. He let out a soft moan and closed his eyes.

Gladio made no comment on the noise, choosing to ignore the Oracle in favor of his own meal.

–

“Are ya sure this is the place?” Cidney asked, scrutinizing the mouth of the newly opened cave.

They had found the cavern just before dusk the previous day, the damp air crackling with energy. It could be felt from the haven they rested at, leaving them on edge the whole night and into the morning. The red around their eyes and slight sluggish movements told of a fitful night of sleep.

“I'm sure,” Luna said with an air of finality. “Let's go.”

Cidney whined low in her throat and shuffled after the girls, taking up the rear. After Keycatrich, she had hoped they'd never have to enter another cave again.

She should have known better than to wish for the impossible.

Luna took the lead, fingers brushing over the cold, rough walls of the cave. She flicked her flashlight on and looked into the darkness. There seemed to be only one path. She counted herself lucky. At least they wouldn't be ambling around the cave for hours with no end in sight.

_”...ild...”_

“Did you hear that?” Aranea asked, shoulders tensing and lance flashing into her hand. Her eyes shone in the glare of the flashlights as she turned, trying to find the source of the voice.

“I didn't hear anything,” Luna replied, eyebrows raised. She held still, head tilted and listening to the looming silence.

They proceeded with caution after Aranea's words. The cave grew narrower as they walked, coming to a point where Luna had to turn to her side and shimmy through a gap.

A hand, claws sharp and piercing, grabbed her arm just as she started to creep through, causing her to scream. Aranea and Cidney pulled her back, the former holding Luna to her chest, as they watched a goblin cackle and slip out of sight.

“Fuckin' goblins!” Cidney growled, pulling the crossbow from the ether and firing off three shots through the gap. They hit the wall on the other side, the heavy clink echoing back to them. “Ya alright Lu?”

“I think so,” Luna said, looking at her arm. There were mild scratches but the skin remained unbroken. “Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get this last landmark and get the hell out of here.”

“Second,” Gentiana chipped in, eyeing the gap waringly.

Aranea was first to go through the gap after the goblin vanished, keeping her lance in hand as she slipped through. “Okay,” she called back, glancing back. “It's clear.”

Luna followed after Gentiana, Cidney right behind her. The next cave was clear, and much thinner than the first. It looked to be a winding path but they could walk with ease through it.

Goblins jumped out after the first bend in the path, scattering and surrounding them.

Luna summoned her scepter and swung at the closest daemon. It hit just as Cidney's mace connected with the other side and the goblin melted back into black ooze.

“Take that!” Cidney cheered, high fiving Luna before heading off for the next goblin.

–

The sword was rusted over, chips broken off the blade and a severe crack in the hilt. It was jammed down the center of a small boulder where it had rested for, Luna guessed, hundreds of years. When she reached out to touch it, another small chip fell off the fragile blade.

“Wonder who left it here?” Cidney hummed, crouched down in front of the sword.

“Think it was dropped or maybe the owner was...” Aranea started, shifting to rest her weight on her left leg.

“It's pretty fancy lookin'. Could be a royal arm,” Cidney chipped in, looking up at Luna.

Luna was silent, head tilted as she looked upon the sword. “I'm unsure.” She touched it once more, softly so as to not damage it again, and closed her eyes. “It's not a royal arm, at any rate. I feel no power from within it.”

Cidney stood at the words and brushed her jeans off.

_”...ere is my chi...”_

“There it is again!” Aranea said, glaring up at the stone ceiling. “Come out!”

_”Give her back. Give my child back,”_ the voice called out. It echoed softly, from deeper within the cave, giving Luna goosebumps.

She rubbed at her arms. A short gasp from Cidney caught her attention and she turned to face the other blonde. “Cidney?”

Aranea and Gentiana looked back, worry shadowing their faces. 

“Cidney?” Gentiana took a step forward, where the blonde once stood. “Cidney?!”

“What the fuck?! Where did she go?” Aranea demanded, rushing over. “Hey! There's a hole here!” She placed her hands on the edge of the chasm, flashing her light down into its depths.

Luna and Gentiana held their lights up as well, trying to add more light and see deeper. “Did she fall? Cidney, are you down there?!” Luna yelled out, waiting for an answer.

_”My child! My child!”_ the voice screeched, ominous and high pitched. _”I've found you!”_

A scream followed the words and the three girls froze in place. “It came from deeper in the cavern,” Gentiana said. “Let's hurry.”

–

“I'm not your baby!” Cidney insisted, shoving at the naga's face. Its tail was coiled tightly around Cidney's legs and waist, constricting and painful. “Let. Me. Go!” She pulled her mace from the ether and swung as hard as she could. 

There was an unpleasant sounding crunch and the naga howled, blood dripping from the cut.

A bright flash of blue hit the naga in the side, causing it to release its hold and Cidney fell to the ground with a thud, the wind knocked out of her lungs.

Luna warped down to the ground seconds later, helping her to her feet. “Cidney, you're alright!” she grinned, giving her a quick, one armed hug.

“Save the reunion kiss for later, princess,” Aranea teased, lunging her lance at the naga. 

Cidney pouted. “Ya sayin' I won't be getting' a kiss from ya too, Ara?”

“Of course you will, babe,” Aranea winked. “After the fight.”


	10. Astrals and Dragoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna noted his black armor was sleek, unlike the usual clunky armor of the human members of the Imperial Army. Hints of purple and red lined the armor, seeming to glow in the few floodlights that remained lit. There was a hint of glasses, light flashing off the lenses, behind his masked helmet; ash brown hair peeking out between the cracks.

Aranea smacked her lips together, dropping her hand to her side, water sloshing in the bottle. “Bleh, whoever made Maiden's Kisses taste so salty will be gettin' my boot up their ass,” she said, grimacing at the lingering flavor.

“I warned you about its mist,” Luna commented lightly as she wiped her forehead, back of her hand coming back smeared with blood. It didn't require a potion, she decided, wiping at the cut again.

“Not everyone has your warping capabilities or cat-like reflexes, princess,” was the reply.

“I believe we found Ramuh's landmark,” Gentiana called out, gaining their attention.

Luna hurried over to Gentiana and Cidney, who were stood just feet from the lightning glass tree, static coursing through the air like a heat wave.

It was sat at the back of a small puddle of clear, blue water, lush vegetation growing around it, a crack in the ceiling shining a soft light down upon the tree, making it appear to glow.

Stepping over the water, Luna followed a series of small rocks until she was in front of the landmark, soles of her ankle boots soaking up the warm water. The other three remained at the water's edge, watching; quiet yet alert. She glanced up to the opening in the cavern ceiling, dust motes floating gently through the air, and took a breath. This was the last of Ramuh's landmarks.

Nodding to herself, Luna placed her hand, palm flat, on the tree and let the magic fill her body. Electricity crackled around her, softly popping and shifting the once still air. Her knees started to buckle as the full weight of Ramuh's magic coursed through her body; a voice, deep and strong, speaking in her head.

_”Queen of Light, chosen by the Crystal, I have been awaiting your arrival.”_ the Astral said. _”I grant you my strength and power, ready to aid you in your journey. The Long Night is nearly upon Eos. The Accursed One gains strength as the days pass. The Starscourge grows in the night; the Oracle can only hold it at bay for a finite amount of time.”_

“Who is the Accursed?” Luna asked, hoping to receive an answer, unlike when Titan spoke to her.

Ramuh was silence for a moment before his presence faded away to nothing, leaving the woman exhausted.

“Woah there, sugar,” Cidney said, arms catching Luna around the waist, holding her up. “Ya alright?”

Luna shook her head, trying to rid herself of the fog that had settled upon her. After a beat, she straightened back up, Cidney's hand still resting on her back. “I'll be alright.”

“So, did he say who the Accursed was?” Aranea asked, stepping closer, boots sloshing the water around.

Luna let out a sigh and shook her head, “He clammed up when I asked.”

“Typical,” Gentiana scoffed. “The Astrals would rather hand out vague clues and let you put the pieces together than give you a straight answer.”

“Don't I know it,” Luna laughed. She stepped back over the rocks, Cidney's hand warm on her back. “I haven't even gotten a single clue how to go about stopping this Accursed, let alone who he is. And this Long Night Ramuh talked about just adds to the mystery. I wonder if they're this elusive with Noctis?”

–

Dagger flying through the air, Luna warped and caught it just as it embedded itself in the MT's chestplate, pink sparks shooting up around it. She pulled it free of the metal, wincing at the sharp scraping, and ducked down behind the supply crate.

Getting into the base had been easy. Too easy, as Cidney had stated earlier, and Luna had to agree. They knew their car was in the base, which meant the Empire knew they had to have been coming, so why were the patrols so lax? There seemed to only be Magitek Troopers and no human officers in the entire stronghold.

Although, the red aura that permeated the air left the girls on edge, their weapons taking just a little extra time and concentration to pull from the ether. It had appeared while they were sat at the haven just east of the stronghold, a bright light rocketing into the sky and leaving a shimmering dome over the base, not unlike the magic wall that once protected the Crown City.

Taking a few quiet breaths, she peered out, watching the mostly stationary MTs. A quick glance up showed a catwalk; dark, empty, and perfect for stealth attacks.

Warping up with her dagger, Luna crouched and made her way along, further into the stronghold. She had yet to see the Regalia.

Aranea and Cidney were creeping along the side, close to the exterior wall and staying in the shadows. Gentiana was along the opposite wall.

An MT walked under the catwalk, pausing briefly in its patrol. Luna took the opportunity and struck quickly, the trooper vanishing in a cloud of black vapor, pink sparks, and unearthly shrieks. Loud groaning and the scraping of metal on the concrete had her looking up, spotting a large mech slowly turning towards her.

There was no time to hide, she was too out in the open. She stood, scepter shimmering as it came to her hand.

“There's a generator,” Gentiana said, startling the blonde as she suddenly appeared behind her. “Behind the closed off gate. We need to disable it.”

Luna nodded and Gentiana's hands crackled with ice magic, small blizzards forming between her fingers. “We need to deal with this guy first,” she stated.

“Ara and Cidney are on their way. We'll cause a distraction and you find a way to the generator,” Gentiana told her. She flicked her right wrist, palm out, and a stalagmite of ice erupted from the ground, nearly knocking the mech off balance.

Zipping across the ground in a blue haze, Luna swung her scepter hard. It barely left a dent in the mech's armored leg. She phased out of range when bullets were fired in her direction, dodging what she could. One bullet knicked her bicep, another scraping against her shin, tearing a hole in her pants. She warped back up to the catwalk just as Cidney and Aranea jumped into the fight, the latter coming down from the sky, lance embedding itself into the mech's core.

A second ice stalagmite burst from the concrete, finally knocking the mech onto its side, one of its legs shattered to pieces and useless.

Luna took that as her cue and rushed along the platform. She warped to an empty guard tower on the far side of the laser barrier, eyes darting around, taking in the new surroundings.

It was on the far side that she spotted the generator, glowing red and ominous, out in the open and unprotected.

Summoning a dagger to her hand, Luna surveyed the area around the generator, looking for a spot to warp to. The metallic groaning of mechs caught her attention, eyes moving back to the center of the wide area.

Two mechs, different from the one she had just left behind, were making their slow way out of a hanger off to the side, a dozen MTs in tow. They stopped, surrounding the generator and making Luna's job much harder. 

They had yet to spot her up in the tower.

She used that to her advantage, warping along the catwalk and stealthily taking out the few snipers.

Coming upon a turret mounted in the next tower, she opened fire on the waiting MTs and mechs down below. The troopers went down eaily, barely getting a few shots fired off before crumpling to the ground. 

One of the mechs fired off a missile, Luna jumping from the tower just before it exploded. She phased before hitting the ground, coming out of a roll with a few new scrapes on her arms and hands. Scepter back in hand, she stood as the mech came closer, all jerky movements and noisy joints.

Too jerky, in fact.

Her eyes opened wide as the sound of the fight was dulled in her ears, the mech convulsing in its place, limbs buckling in and snapping. The heavy steel crinkled like a drink can as a deep purple and black aura grew around it before shrinking to nothing, leaving the mech on the ground, unmoving.

“Hey, Lu! Check out what I found!” Cidney called over, waving her hand from the other side of the downed mech, a large, unfamiliar piece of machinery in hand. “It says it's called a gravity well!”

“Nothin's even scratchin' this thing,” Aranea shouted. Her lance bounced off the generator, second mech left in a heap of broken metal just outside the hanger.

Luna frowned and warped over, scepter flying through the air. She stopped in front of the generator and banged the weapon off its black metal casing. It barely left a scratch on its surface.

A chorus of heavy footsteps filled her ears as another dozen MTs filed into the area.

“We can't keep fightin' them like this,” Aranea said, stepping in front of the princess. “Got any ideas?”

“One,” Luna replied, feeling the buzz of electricity already surging through her limbs, leaving her fingertips and toes numb. The sky above darkened, thick clouds roiling and thunder cracking. She looked up, world around her tinted with pink, as Ramuh appeared before her, hand outstretched.

She was plucked up from the ground, watching as the base grew smaller and smaller. The staff in the Fulgurian's hand was thrown down, lightning sparking and lighting up the sky. It connected with the ground, Luna's eyes went wide in awe and shock as the power of the Astral wiped out the entire base, leaving the ground scorched and melting in a few places.

She was placed back on the ground, fearful of what she'd see had become of her guard and girlfriends.

“That was intense!” Aranea exclaimed from behind her, hand clapping Luna on the shoulder. “Holy shit! I thought we were goners!”

“Yeah, what the hell happened?” Cidney asked, stepping over, Gentiana following just behind her. “It's like Ramuh's power just missed us.”

“I don't... know?”

“The power of the Astrals goes along with your will,” Gentiana supplied. “It will not harm those you do not wish it to.”

Aranea shook her head, arms crossing over her chest. “You're just a well of knowledge.”

“I try my best,” Gentiana smiled.

“Let's just get the car and get outta here,” Cidney cut in. She pointed off through a newly opened gate, the Regalia sitting in the center of the lot.

Luna quietly agreed, following after the other blonde. The faster they got the car out of the base and to Hammerhead, the faster they could rest.

Before they even reached the car, Luna knew something was wrong.

She was tugged back by the arm, Aranea jumping in front of her, lance at the ready, as an armored man dropped from the sky, his own lance clanging loudly as it was stopped by the woman's.

He hopped away, back a few steps, lance twirling behind his back, as he studied the women and they did the same in kind.

Luna noted his black armor was sleek, unlike the usual clunky armor of the human members of the Imperial Army. Hints of purple and red lined the armor, seeming to glow in the few floodlights that remained lit. There was a hint of glasses, light flashing off the lenses, behind his masked helmet; ash brown hair peeking out between the cracks.

Cidney stepped forward, new gravity well in hand, when the man tilted his head. She fired and he jumped.

“I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that,” he said, landing lightly behind them.

Gentiana shifted, flames licking at her fingers as she readied an attack.

Luna warped behind the man, scepter connecting with his lance, mere inches from his side. She phased, dodging an attack and stepping back as the lance was thrust out. Aranea leapt in as she moved, her own lance scraping off the man's armor, hitting the concrete when he tumbled away, hopping back to his feet.

A flash of fire burst at his feet and he vaulted away, using his weapon to gain momentum, and perched on top of the catwalk. 

They watched as he looked over to the horizon and back down to them. “I don't get paid overtime,” he said, tongue clicking lightly.

A rush of heavy footfalls echoed in the stronghold at the words. At least three dozen MTs rushing out from the dark, guns raised and targeting the four ladies.

“That'll be enough for today, I think,” a new voice said, tone equal parts condesending and overly friendly.

It was a hard voice to forget. One belonging to the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia. It grated on Luna's nerves and her fingers tightened around her scepter.

“We shall be taking our leave in Duscae,” Ardyn continued, sweeping his hat from his head in a mock bow. “I wish you the best of luck when you reach Altissia.” He raised a hand and the MTs lowered their weapons, taking a few steps back.

“What do you want?” Luna asked, keeping her voice as civil as possible in the presence of the man. She didn't believe for a single second that he wasn't up to something.

“You wound me,” he pouted, hand pressing to his chest. “Here I am, offering assistance by removing Imperial forces from the region and you instantly suspect I am up to no good.”

“That's an understatement,” Aranea muttered under her breath, fingers tightening around her lance. Her eyes flicked up to the man on the catwalk only to notice he had vanished.

Luna watched Ardyn, eyes hard, as the units turned and walked away, heading for an open dropship.

Adryn swept down into another mock bow before returning his hat to his head. “I bid you good day.” He turned and sauntered towards the ship, ascending the ramp.

Weapons returned to the ether once the ship took flight and the girls relaxed. The sun had started to rise over the horizon, turning the sky shades of pale pink and gold.

“What was that about?” Cidney frowned, hand over her eyes as she watched the ship fly away.

Luna shrugged, just as confused by the confrontation with the Chancellor and the mysterious dragoon.

“His friend wasn't putting everythin' into the fight, I can tell you that much,” Aranea stated. She walked over to the car and opened the door, Gentiana following behind her.

“You noticed as well?” she asked, sliding into her seat next to the silver haired woman. “Even with the four of us, he was dodging our attacks with ease.”

Luna slipped into the passenger seat, Cidney behind the wheel, and shifted to talk to the two in the back. “Who do you think he was? I've never seen armor like his before.”

Aranea shrugged in response. “Who knows. Just some lackey of Ardyn, no doubt.”

“Perhaps he is the one who assisted the Oracle?” Gentiana suggested. “Talcott had said the man claimed to work for the Chancellor.”

“We won't know unless we happen to meet him again,” Cidney said, starting the engine. “Now, let's get the hell outta here.”


	11. Frigid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wonder if Shiva is in here,” Cidney mused as she shivered, rubbing her arms.
> 
> “It does seem the kind of place she'd live,” Gentiana agreed. “An icy cave for an icy Astral.”

“You're safe!” Prompto exclaimed, rushing over to the car. The floodlights on top of the garage bounced off the paint, exaggerating every scratch and dent. “I'm so happy! I feared the worst after telling you where the car was.” 

Cidney scooped him up in a hug when she stepped out of the car, leaving the door wide open. 

“We thought we wouldn't make it out when the Imperial Chancellor and his goonies showed up,” Aranea said as she shut the car doors. Luna and Gentiana slipped out of the other side of the car, walking around.

Prompto pulled back from the hug, looking over the four women. “The Chancellor? Of Niflheim? How did you escape if he was there?”

“As impossible as it sounds, he just left,” Luna told him, shrugging her shoulder. She leaned against the hood of the car for a second before jerking forward, hissing, the engine underneath still scorching hot. “Took the army with him, too.”

“You're right,” Prompto said, staring at her in disbelief. “That does sound impossible. He just up and left?”

“That he did, shortcake,” Aranea nodded. “Even had this weird dragoon with him who seemed like he had better things to do than fight us.”

Cidney slung her arm around Prompto's neck, tugging him into her side. “Enough about that creep. We gotta get the car checked over to make sure he didn't leave any nasty surprises behind,” she said.

“Then don't just stand there flappin' your gums. Get her into the garage so I can get to work,” Cid snapped from behind the siblings, causing the younger to jump. 

“Yes, sir. Paw Paw, sir,” Cidney grinned, giving him a mock salute. 

Cid shook his head with a quiet yet fond grumble, turning away and walking back into the building.

“We're gonna head to Takka's and rent out the caravan,” Luna said, placing a hand on Cidney's shoulder. “We'll get you something to go?”

“Thanks, sugar,” Cidney smiled as she moved back towards the car door. “I'll be here a while, don't wait up.” She paused and turned back to Prompto, catching his attention. “Oh, before I forget. I found somethin' called a gravity well at the base. Some kinda Niff tech weapon. Think ya can give it a once over?”

Prompto's eyes widen in curiosity. “A gravity well? That sounds so cool! Yeah, sure. I'll see what I can do,” he smiled. “Just bring it inside.”

Cidney nodded and climbed back into the car, starting up the engine. Her brother hurried back into the garage, waiting off to the side. She pulled into the building and turned the car back off, popping the hood for Cid to work, stepping back out into the desert heat.

“Damn Niffs don't know how to treat a classic,” Cid commented as he looked over the hood, fingers grazing over the scratches. “Unless this is your doin'?”

Cidney held her hands up in defense. “Ya know I'm a safe driver. Ya taught me, after all.”

Cid chuckled and propped the hood up.

The blonde turned back to her brother sat at his work table. She dragged a stool over and dropped down next to him. “How ya been since the Oracle came by?”

Prompto hummed. “Better. I've been a lot better. Nearly got all my strength back, too.”

“What little there is,” she teased, poking him in the arm.

“Hey!” He batted her hand away, squirming when she tried to tickle his side. “Not cool, sis!”

She grinned and wrapped her arm around his neck, tugging him in and rubbing at his already messy hair. “Maybe one day you'll be as strong as me,” she joked. “In all seriousness though, I'm glad you're feelin' better. I was really worried when Paw Paw said ya had the scourge. In hindsight, it's probably a good thing Noctis came by when he did.”

Prompto nodded. He played with the leather bracelet on his wrist, flicking the end of the strap lightly. “Yeah,” he said after a few seconds.

Cidney watched him, eyebrows raised. “What is it?”

“The Oracle and Paw Paw think my tattoo has somethin' to do with the scourge,” he told her, just barely raising the branded arm before dropping it back to his lap.

“That doesn't make any sense,” she frowned. She took his hand, staring down at the bracelet that hid the tattoo from view. “Why would a tattoo make the Oracle think ya have the scourge? Unless maybe the ink is made from the scourge? But would that even be possible?”

Prompto shrugged, just as baffled as his sister.

–

Gladio sighed, arms crossed over his chest and shaking his head at the scene before him. 

“What?” Noctis asked. He cast his line back into the sea, not even bothering to look over his shoulder at his shield. “Today's my day off.”

“You've been fishing for five hours, you need to eat something,” Gladio told him.

“I had a sandwich,” he said, voice barely a mumble.

“Noct.”

Noctis sighed and threw his head back, his chair creaking softly. Umbra, having deemed the Oracle worth his time for once, whined next to him, placing his head on Noctis' lap. He gave the dog a quick scratch behind the ears.

“You need your strength, you know that,” Gladio said. He stepped over to the edge of the pier and placed a hand on the Oracle's shoulder. “Yesterday took a lot out of you.”

Noctis was silent, slowly reeling his line in, bit by bit. “Wish I was as strong as mom,” he whispered. “Healing people just takes so much out of me, especially when the scourge is involved.”

“She had a lot more trainin' than you did,” Gladio pointed out. He sat on the pier beside the younger man and leaned back on his hands.

“And she'd still be alive if it wasn't for the Empire,” Noctis muttered, going back to petting the dog.

Gladio looked over at him, noting the deep melancholy in his face and the subtle hatred in his voice. He placed his hand on Noctis' foot, rubbing gently. 

Noctis let out a tired breath, dropping his head back on the chair. “I miss her.”

“I know, Noct,” Gladio said, trying to comfort him.

The Oracle took another breath and rolled his head to look at his shield. “I hope dad's doing alright. I know the Empire has been trying to take over Tenebrae for a while now.” 

Gladio patted Noctis on the foot, giving him a warm smile. “He'll be fine. He's got my dad and the guard to look after him.”

–

Lestallum was as hot as ever. The sun beat down on the four ladies, even causing Gentiana to complain. “Summer seems to be in full swing,” she stated, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

“Tell me about it,” Aranea agreed. “Can't wait to get inside and crash with at least four fans blasting on high.”

The lobby of the Leville offered little respite, the overhead fans only swirling the humid air, as they stepped inside. Cidney padded over to the counter, booking a room for the evening.

“Miss Lunafreya, you're back!” Talcott said brightly, hopping down the last two stairs. “Grandpa and me found something that might be a royal weapon.”

“A royal weapon?” Luna asked, crouching down.

“Where?” Aranea stepped over, just as interested in the information.

Talcott looked between the two, excited. “There's a waterfall not far from Lestallum. One of Grandpa's journals mentioned a King who used to train there and there's rumors he was buried there, too!”

“There is a cave behind a tall waterfall south of Lestallum,” Jared added in as he made his way down the stairs. He stopped behind Talcott, a hand on the boy's shoulders. “Although it has never been confirmed, there are certainly plenty of stories from years past about a royal tomb hidden in a glacial cave.”

“Sounds like we gotta check it out,” Aranea suggested, glancing down to Luna. “Might turn up somethin' good.”

Luna nodded in agreement and stood back up. “Do you know where the waterfall is located?”

“Yes, Lady Lunafreya. Do you have a map? I could mark the location for you,” Jared said, holding a hand out. A folded up map was placed in his hand, courtesy of Gentiana, and he took it over to a small table in the lobby. After a few moments of scanning the paper, he pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and placed a small circle, writing a note above it. When it was handed back, Luna read the words 'Glacial cave'. “I will keep reading through my journals to see if I can find any other possible locations for the royal tombs.”

“Thank you, Jared,” Luna smiled. “And thank you, Talcott.”

–

“Greyshire Glacial Grotto,” Gentiana mused, tapping the circle on the map.

“Say that five times fast,” Cidney joked. She was stretched out on one of the two beds, Luna's head on her shoulder as they tapped away on their phones. 

Luna looked over, placing her phone in her lap. “Do you know anything about the place?” she asked.

Gentiana shook her head, turning away from the map. “No more than you, I'm afraid.”

“Geni,” Aranea said, stepping out of the bathroom, a towel over her shoulders, “not knowing somethin'? Sounds fake.”

Gentiana rolled her eyes at the jab. “Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an omnipotent being with unlimited knowledge of the world.”

“Yeah, cause if ya were, we'd kick the Empire's ass like _that_ ,” Cidney butted in, snapping her fingers. “No need to made deals with the Astrals or nothin'.”

“I appreciate you're confidence in my ability to defeat a nation,” Gentiana smirked. “But, unfortunately, it isn't to be. Luna still needs the Astrals and their powers to have a chance at healing the world from the scourge, not to mention stopping the Empire.”

Aranea sat on the spare bed, nodding. “And having the weapons of your dead ancestors can't hurt your chances.”

–

“It's not even eight in the morning,” Luna complained, glaring harshly at the sun through the open balcony door. “How is it so unbearably hot? I feel like I need another shower and I've only just woken up.”

“You and me both,” Aranea agreed. She paused and smirked up at the blonde after a few seconds. “How 'bout it, princess? Wanna join me?”

“You remember what happened last time we had sex in the shower,” Luna said, turning her attention to the woman.

Aranea laughed, “Hey, that wasn't my fault. You're the one who grabbed the shower curtain, not me.”

“Breakfast!” Cidney called, interrupting them as she pushed open the hotel room door, Gentiana in tow. Both ladies were each holding a tray, bowls of fruit and cereals on top. “What were you guys talkin' about?”

“The shower curtain incident,” Aranea grinned. She stood and took the tray Cidney held, carrying it over to the table.

Cidney stopped as she moved to the coffee pot, preparing to pour herself a mug of coffee. “Oh! I remember you tellin' me about that. Didn't you manage to hold Lu up until she came?”

“Twice,” Aranea replied, giving Luna a wink. “I'd be game to go for three this time.” She turned to the other two ladies, giving them both a smile. “Or, if either you want a turn? I'm fairly confident in my upper body strength.”

“Perhaps after breakfast,” Gentiana replied, cutting off Cidney.

“I'll hold ya to it,” Aranea grinned.

–

“Wow!” Luna gasped in awe at the sheer size of the glacial cave. And the temperature. They could feel the chill emanating from the grotto from nearly twenty feet away. Standing at the mouth of the cave had them shivering, wishing for warmer clothes.

They had all pulled jackets from the ether, originally packed as per Aranea's suggestion before they left Insomnia, and donned them, although the frigid air still managed to get through the material and leave them with goosebumps.

“I wonder if Shiva is in here,” Cidney mused as she shivered, rubbing her arms.

“It does seem the kind of place she'd live,” Gentiana agreed. “An icy cave for an icy Astral.”

Luna frowned, looking over to the others. “I thought the Empire killed Shiva,” she said.

“Yeah, that's what I heard, too,” Aranea nodded.

“I don't think it's possible to kill an Astral. They're immortal, aren't they?” Cidney asked, turning to Gentiana for confirmation. She got a single nod in response.

“Well, at any rate, we still gotta see if there's a royal tomb in here or not,” Aranea said. She took a step forward, into the mouth of the cave. 

The other three followed shortly after, flashlights flipped on. The lights shone off the ice coated walls, bouncing this way and that way, momentarily blinding Aranea. The ground ended up being further than she expected on a step, no longer a flat surface, and she slipped, crashing down hard to her side with a grunt.

“Ara!” Luna called, her voice growing farther and farther away as the silver haired woman slid down the slick slope, until she came to a sudden stop. 

Her back hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her and stunning her for a few seconds.

“Ara! Are you hurt?!” Cidney shouted.

She coughed and finally pushed herself up off the ground, taking in a breath. “I'll live,” she replied. “Maybe you guys should find a less painful way down.”

“On it!” Luna said. “Just wait there!”

“Sure thing,” She muttered. Standing back up, Aranea rubbed at her sore back and side, using her flashlight to see the damage. A soft bubbling groan had her jumping, nearly dropping the light in her haste to pull her lance from the ether. “Uh, guys? Maybe hurry it up a little bit?” she called as half a dozen imps erupted from the ground in front of her.

She dodged a swipe from their claws, barely registering Cidney's voice yelling back to her, and swung her lance. It connected with the imp, but only just. It recoiled and hissed at her before lunging again.


	12. Icy Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prom here will help ya out, Mr. Scientia,” Cid explained, motioning to the blond with a quick wave of his hand. “He's our resident tech expert.”
> 
> Prompto flushed slightly at the praise and held his hand out for the man. His grip was firm and quick, releasing Prompto's hand after only a few seconds.
> 
> “So, Mr. Scientia, what can I help you with?” he asked, hand dropping back to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lbr here, fight scenes are not my strong point so a lot might get skipped over.

The crackling of electricity echoed around the small crevice, making Aranea's hair stand on end, just before the flash of a small thunder spell had the imps dashing in all directions, hissing and spitting angrily. The woman stepped back, thankful for the breather Gentiana had provided as the dark haired woman came into view, Luna and Cidney close behind.

“You okay, Ara?” Luna asked, gripping the woman's bicep briefly.

She nodded in reply and twirled her lance in her hand. The spell had taken out one of the five remaining imps, its body becoming vicious black liquid before seeping back into the ground, the ice underneath left umblemished.

Cidney took out another imp, mace connecting with a sickening crunch before the daemon crumpled to the ground.

A grunt and thud followed by the sound of a heavy weapon clattering on the ground had Aranea turning back. “Lu!” she shouted, running towards the Arachne that had shown its face. It had knocked the princess to the ground and was hovering over her.

Luna rolled, dodging one of the daemon's sharp legs as it stamped the ground. She resummoned her scepter into her hand and swung it towards the daemon's face, missing by a mile but keeping it away for a few precious seconds.

A bolt of thunder magic had the arachne hissing and rearing back, swiftly turning towards Gentiana in fury.

“Fire! Use fire!” Cidney called out as she let off a barrage of crossbow bolts, finishing off the remaining injured imps.

Flames erupted from the mage's hands as her fingers curled, shadows casting across the icy walls. Luna crawled out from underneath the Arachne, throwing up a shell spell to protect herself, as well as Aranea and Cidney from the blast.

The daemon rose up, shrieking as the fira spell hit, burning its skin and causing it to writhe in pain.

The girls behind the shell scrunched up their faces, the stench of burning daemon skin pungent as it finally congealed into the black ooze that quickly seeped through the ice. Luna dropped the spell, still on her knees as she shook her hands out, taking a deep breath.

“Are defensive spells still wearing you out?” Gentiana stepped over and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder.

“A little,” Luna said, rubbing her hands together. She reached up to touch the older woman's hand and smiled. “But only if I hold them up for too long. Don't worry about me, Geni, I'll manage.”

–

“Prom, ya got a customer,” Cid called out, voice echoing through the garage.

“A customer?” Prompto whispered to himself, frowning. He didn't get customers. At least, not in the same way his granddad did. He usually got hunters who had found Imperial weapons out on their hunts, knowing Prompto would find interest in them, and brought them by the garage, but never someone who would be considered a 'customer'.

Pushing himself away from his desk, he hopped off the stool and wandered into the office. The customer turned when he entered, tall and well dressed, light brown hair carefully brushed off his forehead, and soft green eyes sharp behind his glasses.

“Prom here will help ya out, Mr. Scientia,” Cid explained, motioning to the blond with a quick wave of his hand. “He's our resident tech expert.”

Prompto flushed slightly at the praise and held his hand out for the man. His grip was firm and quick, releasing Prompto's hand after only a few seconds.

“So, Mr. Scientia, what can I help you with?” he asked, hand dropping back to his side. He tapped the toe of his boot on the ground. Cid stepped around them and out of the office, getting back to work on a truck that had been in the garage for the last day.

“Ignis, please,” the man offered. His accent was new to Prompto and he couldn't quite place it. “I recently came into possession of a piece of Niflheim weaponry. A lance, to be precise. And I heard around that you are one of the only people in Lucis, outside of the Crown City, who would know how to repair and potentially upgrade it.”

Prompto nodded, thumbs digging into his pockets. “Yep, that's me. Repairs are a cinch but upgrades'll need new parts. I'll need to have a look at the weapon to know what I'd need. Do you have it with you?” He lead the way out of the office and around to his work desk.

“I believe I may already have the required parts to upgrade it,” Ignis told him, following after the blond. “Do you know exactly which parts I'll need to bring in?”

“Depends, really,” Prompto said, scratching at the back of his head. He pulled a thick book over – an old and worn copy of what Prompto called the 'Ultimate Niff Tech Guide' a hunter had gifted him a little over a year ago - and flipped to the index. “Do y'know what kind of lance it is? And if it's been upgraded already?” he asked as he turned the book to the section on lances.

Ignis nodded, “It is a drain lance and I do believe it has had one upgrade already.” 

A quick nod as Prompto searched for the section on the specific lance. “Okay... if it's had one upgrade, I'll need, hmm...” He paused, reading the sentence and trying to think of a replacement item he could get in Lucis. “It says I need an 'electrical transmogrifier' but I think I can get away with using coeurl whiskers to get the same effect.” He turned back to the man and saw Ignis nodding, fingers on his chin.

“There will be no need to hunt down the local wildlife,” he said. “As I mentioned, I am sure I have the required materials for the upgrade. If you'll give me just a moment to retrieve them.”

Prompto blinked in awe. “Y-yeah, sure. I'll be right here,” he said as Ignis walked out of the garage. He leaned, following the man with his eyes as he left, wondering if he really had access to Niff tech. And if he'd be willing to tell Prompto where he found something like an electrical transmogrifier.

–

“How many more fire spells you got?” Aranea asked, scowling at the Arachne that blocked their way. Her foot skidded on the icy bridge and Cidney caught her by the hand, holding the two of them steady.

“A few,” Gentiana replied, hands already glowing that warm orange of a fira in the works.

Luna pulled a small magic flask from the ether, a fire spell she had made the other night in the hotel inside. “I got two myself,” she told them, holding the flask up.

“Save them,” Gentiana said. “We don't know how far the tomb might be, if it is even here at all.”

The flask vanished back into the ether with a flick of the wrist.

“I'll distract it with the blast. Ara, you come around from the far side, and Lu and Cidney,” the two blondes nodded when addressed, “rush in from the front,” Gentiana finished. The other three women's faces were set, weapons firm in hand, and she gave them a quick nod. Standing, Gentiana released the blast of fire, a large ball of heat and flames that headed directly for the daemon.

Luna and Cidney hurried out from their cover, the latter nearly slipping on the ice, as they ran towards the Arachne. Luna warped at the last second, scepter knocking one of its legs out from underneath it and Cidney followed up with her own attack, mace shattering the protective outer shell over the daemon's underside.

The daemon shrieked and hissed, fangs barred and claws swiping at them. 

Cidney darted back when they tore at her jacket, a sharp sting shooting through her arm before the adrenaline hit and she swung back around with her mace. The crunching of bones ricocheted off the walls as it hit the daemon's arm.

Another howl came from the Arachne and it reared up, trying desperately to reach around behind itself, where Aranea's spear had sunk deep into its back. Its movements became sluggish when Aranea hopped off its back and Gentiana finished it off with a fierce yet condensed ice spell, the blizzard swirling around its body until it froze solid, shattering into a million tiny pieces when Luna's scepter smashed into it.

“Astrals!” Aranea groaned, wiping her forehead. “Let's hope we don't find another one of those in here.”

“Agreed,” Cidney huffed. She grabbed the potion Luna held out, crushing the bottle in her hand and letting out a breath of relief as the deep gash on her arm healed up. “Thanks, babe.”

Gentiana frowned as she stared down the icy path, eyes narrowing and hands tightening into fists.

“What's wrong, Geni?” Cidney asked.

Luna squinted down the path, trying to determine what had caught the woman's attention when she heard a soft noise. The sound of magic in the distance.

“What is that?” Cidney asked. “Doesn't sound like any sorta daemon I've heard before.”

Aranea summoned her lance back into her hands and took a few steps forward. “Only one way to find out.”

–

_”A king was quick like the wind and went where no man had gone before. These were his blades,”_ Luna read out, fingers brushing ever so lightly over the words etched into stone. _”Apart they rain fury, together they delivered thundering blows.”_

“Think that means they're imbued with thunder magic?” Aranea asked, leaning over the far side of the stone sarcophogus. She ran her finger through the dust covering the king's arm before rubbing her finger and thrumb together.

“I do not believe any of the royal weapons are imbued with magic,” Gentiana explained. “Not in the tradional sense, at least.”

Aranea frowned and pushed herself off the stone. “What kinda way then?”

Luna hummed and raised her hand, taking the new weapon into her armory. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest. “They're imbued with the magics of the kings and queens, their strengths and quirks, but nothing elemental,” she said, answering the question. “Nothing that wasn't a part of them.”


	13. Coins and Tombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Check it out,” Aranea said, picking a small item up from the grass. She brushed the dirt from its surface and revealed a coin. “Oh man, this is an old one, isn't it?”
> 
> Luna looked the coin over, taking it between her fingers and turning it over. “It's from the era of the Pious King, by the look of it.” She squinted and scratched the caked in dirt free. “Or possibly older.”

Old Lestallum didn't have much more to offer other than a diner, motel, and someone selling fresh fruits and vegetables out of the back of their truck, but that was where the group found themselves after hearing about some local hunts that could earn them a good deal of gil.

A flyer was on the bed between them, take out containers of burgers and fries spread around, and greasy fingers reaching for equally greasy food.

“Take out three mightyshears for almost six thousand gil and a mega phoenix? Sounds like a steal,” Aranea commented.

“And it doesn't seem like it's that far out of town,” Cidney added, swiping a fry through the ketchup leaking out of her burger. “We could probably get it done today and pick up a new hunt for tomorrow.”

Luna wiped her fingers on a crumpled, stained napkin and picked up the flyer, studying it. “Wasn't there a hunt for some gelatines on the board, as well?” she asked.

“Yeah, in Malmalam Thicket, I think,” Aranea replied. She took a bite from her burger, chewing thoughtfully. “You think we should pick that one up next? We haven't been in there yet and it could be hiding a tomb, for all we know.”

“It wouldn't be the most unusual place for a tomb,” Gentiana said.

“You're right! The 'most unusual place' would be a cemetery,” Cidney joked.

–

Luna huffed out a breath and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. She had expected the thicket to be cooler with the thick canopy overhead and the stream that ran through the center but the forest only seemed to retain the heat of the day even as the sun sank lower in the sky, casting long shadows through the leaves overhead.

Flashlights were turned on as the four girls wandered deeper into the woods. A small pack of mandrakes blocked the path, but had yet to pick up their scent.

Ducking out of sight behind a boulder, they watched the group of mandrakes sniff at the ground, digging shallow holes in the soft dirt with their gnarled feet.

“Y'know, mandrakes would be a lot cuter if they didn't look like the spawn of a haunted tree and a scourge-infected sabertusk,” Cidney whispered. 

“My picture books as a child always showed them as cute white radish creatures,” Luna replied, laughing softly. “You can imagine my disappointment when I finally saw a real one. So, how should we go about getting around them?”

Gentiana was the one to answer the question, fingertips already alight with the glow of flames. “One would wager they are weak to fire, but we should be wary of their screams.”

“Screams?” Cidney's eyebrows raised high in confusion. “They can scream? Like a back up call?”

“A confusion attack, from what I've read. Not so much a true scream as it is a soundwave,” Gentiana explained. “And with three mandrakes present, we must be mindful of the attack.”

There was a collective nod as weapons flashed into hands, Luna drawing a shortsword from the ether. She wasn't as confident with the weapon as she was with the scepter but she had trained enough with Aranea to know it like the back of her hand.

Aranea's lance shot into the air, the woman leaping up after it. Once she caught the weapon, she turned, twisting her body around and building up speed as she plummeted back down to the ground, knocking one of the mandrakes off its feet. The other two creatures hopped away, avoiding Aranea's attack and coming into range of Luna and Cidney's weapons.

Luna's sword connected roughly with the hindquarter of the closest mandrake and it let out a piercing squeal. She noticed Cidney turning away, hands on her ears, only for the other woman to morph into a fourth mandrake. Her eyes widened and she leapt to attack the newest enemy.

“Hey, woah!” Cidney shouted. She dropped to the ground, ducking out of the way of the sword, and rolled. “Lu, what the hell?!”

“It's confusion!” Aranea called out. She tossed a small vial to Cidney, the blonde catching it with one hand. “Break it open on her chest.”

Cidney jumped to her feet and dodged another swipe from the princess, using her mace to block the third strike. Reaching forward with the hand holding the vial, she smashed it on Luna's chest and a small puff of smoke wafted up around her head.

Luna's arms went slack, sword phasing back into the ether, and she groaned.

“Back with us?” Cidney asked.

Luna groaned again, shutting her eyes. “Sorry.”

“Save the apologises for later, princess,” Aranea said, patting her on the back quickly when she stepped over. “We still got two more of these guys to go.”

–

A haven came into view, not far from a pool of water, small waterfalls bubbling away. The four women climbed up the incline to reach the top of the haven, letting out a sigh of relief when it's magic enveloped their bodies.

“Should we set up camp for the night and continue through the thicket tomorrow?” Gentiana asked the group.

Aranea pulled the canvas bag holding the tent from the ether at the question. “Daemons will be hard to fight with all the trees around. And the guy in the diner said the gelatines are usually spotted near the haven so we can wait them out here.”

“I won't say no to a hot meal,” Luna agreed. Cidney and her were already working on starting the fire, the former having laid out a large pan and the grill top next to her leg. “Do we still have those dualhorn steaks in the ether?”

“You thinkin' steak and eggs?” Aranea asked, throwing a look over her shoulder at the now roaring fire.

Gentiana stepped forward and shook her head. “I'm afraid we finished them off last week.” She pulled a blue cooler from the ether and popped open the lid, rifling through the contents. “We have daggerquill thighs and wings as well as few shieldshear claws, but not much else.”

“What about vegetables?” Cidney asked. She had the pan in her hands, ready to send it back to the ether if need be. “Think we got enough for a stew?”

A nod was the answer and Cidney sent the pan back, replacing it with a large pot. It was filled with water while Gentiana pulled a few potatoes, carrots and onions from the ether. She placed them on a low table along with the daggerquill.

–

“Check it out,” Aranea said, picking a small item up from the grass. She brushed the dirt from its surface and revealed a coin. “Oh man, this is an old one, isn't it?”

Luna looked the coin over, taking it between her fingers and turning it over. “It's from the era of the Pious King, by the look of it.” She squinted and scratched the caked in dirt free. “Or possibly older.”

“Think it's worth anything?” Cidney asked, resting her chin on Luna's shoulder to get a look at the Oracle Ascension coin. She pulled back when Luna shrugged.

“Maybe we can find a collector if we find enough of them,” Aranea suggested. “Oracle Ascension coins are supposed to be pretty rare these days right?”

Luna hummed. She slipped the coin in her pants pocket, scanning the ground for any more. Nothing stood out to her so the group continued on, heading north through the thicket.

–

The bandersnatch roared, shaking the ground with its ferocity. It leapt at Luna, swiping at her with its sharp tusks and knocking her to the ground.

She coughed, the wind knocked out of her chest, and winced. The clearing was blurry to her eyes and she blinked, taking in a deep breath. She hissed in pain upon the breath and summoned a potion into her hand, cracking the bottle and letting its magic wash over her.

“We've almost got him,” Gentiana yelled from the other side of the clearing, lightning crackling at her fingertips, electrifiying the air around her.

Vision clearing, Luna shoved herself back to her feet and pulled a thunder flask from the ether. It was one she had mixed with some fossil wood and she just hoped the stop magic would take effect. “Cidney, Ara! Get ready to go in for the kill!” she directed, getting a quick nod from the two. “Geni, hit him with everything you've got!” 

Lobbing the flask into the air, she watched as it sailed over the bandersnatch and broke open, lightning blinding her briefly when it combined with Gentiana's magic. There was two shouts from either side of the field followed by a roar that drowned out everything in the thicket.

Next came the panting of her companions which quickly decended into cries for joy.

“Alright! We kicked his ass!” Cidney cheered.

Blinking back the spots in her eyes, Luna surveyed the scene before her. The bandersnatch lay on its side, blood staining the grass, the trees, their clothes, and skin. She let out a fast breath, laughing softly, and pushed her hair from her face.

Aranea threw her arm over Luna's shoulder, causing the blonde to bend her knees to accommodate her height. “That stop spell worked like a charm,” she grinned, shaking Luna none too gently. “Gave us just enough time to get in close to his underside and land a killin' blow.” She placed a loud kiss on Luna's cheek before letting go and turning towards the squat building behind them.

The tomb was in good condition for being left in the sweltering heat and dampness of the thicket. The key turned in the lock, letting out a satisfying click, and the door swung open without a sound.

Inside the tomb was much the same as the others they had found. White stone sarcophagus in the center, domed ceiling, columns along the walls. A scepter rest in the statues hands and Luna paused at the sight. She pulled the coin they had found earlier that day from her pocket, eyes drifting across its surface.

“What is it?” Cidney asked quietly. “The coin?”

Luna twisted her mouth. “It might be nothing, but... Isn't it odd that we found a coin from the era of the Pious King in the same area as the tomb of the Pious King?”

“Maybe, but we never found any coins from the same era at the other tombs,” Cidney replied.

“It's probably just a weird coincidence,” Aranea shrugged. “Let's get this weapon and get the hell out of this forest already. I wanna get back to a hotel and take a shower.”


End file.
